


道德沦丧

by Finrod



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finrod/pseuds/Finrod
Summary: - 兄弟设定，斜线有意义。- 有【】有房，父母双亡设定，不要问我为啥不同姓_(:3」∠)_- 后面会有欧然(是这么叫吗)，目前是磊昊。- 内容和题目一样道德沦丧，但是很蠢，没啥意思。- 写了只为自己爽，拒绝judge。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 兄弟设定，斜线有意义。  
> \- 有【】有房，父母双亡设定，不要问我为啥不同姓_(:3」∠)_  
> \- 后面会有欧然(是这么叫吗)，目前是磊昊。  
> \- 内容和题目一样道德沦丧，但是很蠢，没啥意思。  
> \- 写了只为自己爽，拒绝judge。

CH1

 

又来了，梦境的内容晦暗不明，总带着似曾相识的潮热，和不可言说的欲念。

 

他翻了个身，胸口缠绵的湿热随之消失，但不过片刻，又有微凉的触感贴上了他的脊背，细细摩挲。他的睡眠向来很深，即使昏昏沉沉中觉得身后有人，也只能在梦里不明所以地挣扎两下，又在醒来前忘掉。

 

扰人清梦的家伙似乎很明白这点，他的视力已经适应了黑暗，眼前一截秀气挺拔的肩背白皙得发光，引诱着他动作愈发大胆。手指沿着脊椎处浅浅的凹陷，一路向下，探进被窝，摁上臀肉，色情地揉捏一会儿。最后探入腿间，稍一用力，将一条腿抬起，让自己已经半勃的肉棒，挤进修长的双腿之间。叹息着将沉睡的少年揽入怀里，脸孔埋入后颈柔软的碎发，近乎贪婪地呼吸着温热的还带点奶香的体味。一边缓慢但坚定地肏着双腿间细嫩的皮肤，一边用指腹绕着小巧的乳晕打圈，用指甲搔刮充血立起的娇嫩乳尖，轻轻扯动。还不能留下痕迹，他这么警告自己。

 

他想着少年清醒时灵动清亮的眼睛，隐秘黑暗的欲望席卷过他的全部感知。“哥……” ，语气近乎绝望又带着疯狂，然后他射了出来。

 

===

 

刘昊然在高考后的暑假一般睡到自然醒。揉着眼睛慢慢坐起来，忽然意识到腿间黏腻一片，皮肉还有些疼。吓得一激灵，掀开被子，目瞪口呆地看到，带着熟悉咸腥味道的乳白色液体已经半干，糊在腿间，以及双腿夹着的独角兽布偶上。啊，这个是小时候弟弟送的生日礼物，那天一大早，小小的乖巧的弟弟就趴在床边，举着独角兽布偶，然后说……

 

“哥，还没起床？”

 

卧室的门被忽然打开，脑内弟弟的声音变得具像化，无比清晰，而且成熟许多。刘昊然一脸呆滞地抬眼，正看到吴磊笑得一脸阳光探头进来。

 

惊得几乎要跳起，尖叫卡在喉间，本能地猛地一扯被子，一头扎进被窝，把自己裹得密不透风，然后才后知后觉地发出卡了很久的尖叫，因为憋了太久而且隔着被子，听起来如同棒读。啊，被玷污的独角兽，啊，腿疼，啊，我用它的角做了什么。再也不能直视弟弟纯洁的脸了。

 

“起床起床起床。” 吴磊常年精神极好，热爱上蹿下跳。他语速飞快地念叨着，伸手就要掀被子。

 

“住手！别！我裸睡！” 手指紧紧攥住被角，羞耻感和被窝里的空气让他窒息。

 

“………………我知道。” 看不到吴磊的表情，但能明显能感觉到他停顿了一下。哦，他知道了。等等他知道什么了？刘昊然感觉到了绝望，大概什么都知道了，哥哥的尊严已经没有了。

 

空气异常安静。羞耻而死算自杀吗。

 

“哥我到厨房等你。” 吴磊的语气比较微妙，“……你别急。”

 

听到门被带上的声音，刘昊然眼神已死。一把掀开被子，大口喘气。过会儿要去冲个澡，要换床单，要清洗独角兽。

 

……啊独角兽。

 

道德沦丧。

 

===

 

刘昊然上次自我批判道德沦丧还是在三年前。

 

中考后的暑假，他迅速地抽条，眉眼间的懵懂，悄然蜕变成了很值得期待的温润清俊。升入高一的学生们开始渴望成熟，又爱挥霍年轻，一时间荷尔蒙都躁动了起来。收到不少情书后，刘昊然也动了心思。好想谈恋爱啊。虽然并不明白爱情是什么，甚至还没发育成熟，但对班上最活泼漂亮的姑娘颇有好感，大概可以算作本能。他试着告白，意外地成功了。眉眼弯弯露着小虎牙，他甚至不知道自己的模样有多让人心动。

 

高中恋爱的定番是放学悄悄等着对方一起走。某天走到车站时，他们遇到了当年还是初二的吴磊。

 

刘昊然觉得，自己升入高中以后，弟弟开始变得冷淡。以前粘着自己如同尾巴，现在动不动就等自己烧完晚饭才回家，带着篮球和一身汗。平时兄弟两呆一起也还是会扯谈，但吴磊有时会忽然生硬地中断话题，又在自己转身后用执着又奇异的眼神盯着自己。对此刘昊然稍微无措，但掐指一算，弟弟此时正是标准的中二年纪，可以理解。

 

然而在车站，三人遇到的瞬间，刘昊然无法理解弟弟冰冷得如同刀刃的眼神。那并不是普通中二3F团成员会有的。他试着开口打招呼，又一时没想好如何向弟弟介绍身边的姑娘，毕竟初恋的人总是很容易害羞。而在犹豫间，吴磊已经用那种执着又奇异的眼神，深深看了刘昊然几秒，然后扭头往反方向走掉了。

 

不知道是该松一口气，还是该为过会儿到家之后的展开而紧张。刘昊然颇为忐忑地陪着姑娘坐到站，再转车回家。一路上打着腹稿思量着语气，表情也跟着脑内变化，非常生动。

 

到家时，家里开着灯，吴磊已经在端坐着等他了。深呼吸，硬着头皮迎着吴磊的视线走到他跟前。“三石，你哥哥我呢…”

 

“恋爱了？”

 

“啊？嗯…” 快想起来啊，用腹稿三号可以继续聊下去！

 

“有多喜欢她？”

 

腹稿三阵亡，弟弟这么直白，我却谜之害羞，估计会把天聊死。

 

“哥，你先别急着告诉我答案好吗？” 背着光吴磊的表情看得不太分明，眼睛却亮得可怕。“谈恋爱，一定很有意思吧？她可以光明正大地看着你，一直看着你，直到你对她笑得傻子一样？她可以碰到你，牵你的手，搂住你的腰，从背后抱住你，你也会回应？她是不是亲过你…”

 

“三石你才初二！初二！不要想这种事情…”

 

“所以，亲过你了？”

 

“没有！”

 

“那，” 吴磊调整了一下坐姿， “碰你哪了？” 见哥哥低下头，白皙的耳垂泛起分明的粉色，受蛊惑一般伸出手去，强行分开哥哥的五指，十指交错地扣住了他的手，“这样？”

 

刘昊然没有应声，吴磊顺着他的视线低头看向两人交握的手。他恨这个：自己小刘昊然两岁，还没开始疯狂长高，手也比他小些。暗暗施力把人拖到自己跟前，好看清他的表情，却再次被灯下少年好看的眉眼晃了神。

 

“刘昊然。” 除了发脾气，他不会叫哥哥的全名，而此时吴磊语气很平静。“刘昊然，你说话。”

 

“……我错了？” 不是，腹稿里没有这种展开，谈个恋爱而已，为什么要和弟弟认错。也许是今天的吴磊太过反常，吓得他脑子都违背了自己的意愿。但他听到自己的声音继续说了下去，而且内容全部发自内心，“吴磊，我错了。这样对所有人都不公平。我都没想好恋爱是什么，就这么冒失地开始了。我甚至没法和你描述我的恋爱，没法和你分享我的事情。这还怎么当你哥哥，怎么让你跟着我长大。”

 

他看到吴磊的嘴角好像轻轻扬了起来，于是受到鼓舞一般，脑子一热，“哥哥不谈恋爱了，你也不许想这种事情…至少到大学之前都不行，就只好好学习，我俩都是！啊还有时不时偶尔也许有时大概可以打个游戏。” 他看着吴磊愈发明亮的笑容，小心翼翼地说出憋了好久的话，“那，三石你呢，也别躲着哥哥了…？”

 

“…好。”

 

刘昊然松了口气，抽出手揉乱了吴磊的头发， “啊啊躲我这么久了，我还得忍着不敢问你，急死我了。还好，家养的弟弟最乖了，嘿嘿。”

 

吴磊凌乱的刘海之下，眼神变得黑暗，而他没有看见。

 

当晚刘昊然第一次在梦里射了自己一身。他并不记得，那天晚上身上的每寸皮肤仿佛都承受了生涩又色情的触碰，像是有人舔了他的嘴角，叼住他的喉结，啃咬他的手指，把玩了他的双腿和性器，于是他不知所措地在梦里颤抖着射了出来，因为快感哭得抽抽嗒嗒。

 

醒过来后他如临大敌地面对着自己的第一次梦遗，用钢铁直男的逻辑推理被遗忘的梦境，然后得出结论：自己在梦里，必定对正在交往的姑娘耍了流氓。

 

道德沦丧。

 

他羞耻地自我反省，深觉无法直视姑娘纯洁的脸了。

 

 

===

 

吴磊随手带上门后，没有立即离开。他背靠着关上的房门，仰起头长长出了一口气，脸上挂着的笑容慢慢消失。

 

他确实都知道，他比谁都清楚，刘昊然裸睡的习惯，也知道刘昊然此时腿间是怎样糟糕的风景，还知道这人此时大概臊得想要原地自爆。或者，不如说，他知道的，其实比自家诱人而不自知的哥哥，要多得多。

 

仅仅是“用弟弟送的礼物自慰射精被抓包”都能让他这样羞愤欲死，他要是知道了自己所知道的，知道了这三年来自己对他做过的事情，会有什么反应？吴磊因为这个念头恐惧得头皮发紧，却又兴奋得难以自持。刘昊然，会冲上来揍自己吗？用他纤瘦的身板，对抗自己现在已经因为运动比他结实得多的身体？或者，他会不会哭？眼角嫣红，睫毛湿成一簇一簇，呼吸湿热，嗓子里细细地发出一点点委屈的声音。他见过这样的哥哥，在某些夜里，自己把他欺负狠了的时候，但他从未见过哥哥清醒时哭泣的样子。如果那双漆黑湿润的瞳仁只看向自己，只因为自己哭泣，会不会更有趣？

 

吴磊眯着眼揉搓自己的嘴唇，痴迷于想象中的猎物，那样风情万种。一门之隔是刘昊然模糊的喘息，他大概刚刚掀开被子。不得不说，刚刚害羞的样子，惊鸿一瞥，美味极了。

 

刘昊然的耳朵，一害羞就会泛红。比起努力让自己更像个男子汉的本人，莹润的耳垂诚实许多。他曾经细细舔吮过薄薄的耳廓，逗弄被热气熏得发红的耳垂。哥哥酣睡着，干净俊俏的眉眼那般温顺柔和，任自己为所欲为。修长的脖颈，精巧的喉结，执拗又脆弱，适合埋首用舌头从尖尖的下颚一直舔到锁骨间的凹陷，那里还很肉欲地生着一粒小小的痣，于是他得非常克制自己，才能不在锁骨上留下齿痕。他想赞美纤细得可以一把搂进怀中疼爱蹂躏的腰肢，平坦的纯洁的小腹，弹手的白皙的胸肉，少年特有的伶俐柔美的手臂。刘昊然指甲总是修得很短，于是舔过指尖时他会皱眉，手指非常敏感，只是亲吻就会瑟缩。他干净得不真实，浅色的性器和本人一样秀气，通体洁净得没有一丝体毛，比起弟弟更像是没发育完全的那个，让人食欲大开。于是他掐着柔韧却又细得仿佛会被折断的腰肢，拉过一手就可以圈住的脚踝舔舐他膝弯的嫩肉，在脑海中无数次把神采飞扬的清爽少年肏得烂熟，肏得魂飞魄散媚态横生。然后吴磊会射出来，再偷偷擦掉痕迹，亲吻哥哥花瓣一样的嘴唇，算是晚安。

 

但这些不能让人满足，或者说，反而会让人越来越不满足。于是昨晚，他终于忍不住，肏了刘昊然让人浮想联翩的腿，还标记领地一样让自己的精液糊满了哥哥的大腿内侧，以及粉嫩的分身。然后他将独角兽玩偶表面布料稍微粗糙的犄角，挤进一塌糊涂的腿间。

 

倒是没有觉得对不起玩偶，认真来说，吴磊甚至有些嫉妒它。

 

而刘昊然，正在浴室，羞愧地冲洗着自己的身体，以及他全然不知的，来自弟弟的精液。

 

 

===TBC===


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 本章口活和狗血。
> 
> \- 内容依然道德沦丧且愚蠢。
> 
> \- 依然真人梗混杂我流瞎编。
> 
> \- 欧豪小哥哥下章上线。

CH2

 

暑假过去了一小半，高考完的学生们陆陆续续收到录取信，准备着聚会，本质拼酒不醉不归的那种。刘昊然高中三年褪去婴儿肥，少年感满满的脸孔愈发英气，男同学仇恨get；作为钢铁直男日常拆台，末了还不明所以地冲你露着虎牙笑得天真烂漫，让人的怒火瞬间失去目标，女同学仇恨get；录了第一志愿还是该校专业第一，刘昊然学霸得有始有终，全班仇恨get。于是纵使心比天高，奈何全班合力围剿，刘昊然顺利醉成鹌鹑。好在大家心地善良，念他平时实在可爱，而且因为身高腿长坐在后门，总是兢兢业业地给全班通风报信班主任的移动路径，劳苦功高，于是派了一个不算太醉的男生送他回家。

 

平心而论刘昊然酒品不算差，除了走路不太稳，以及傻笑过于频繁。然而当吴磊打开门，还是觉得眼前的景象刺眼得很。他家哥哥笑得无比甜蜜，没骨头似的挂在一个男人身上，隔着宽松的T恤衫，细腰被一只大手用力扣住，柔软的布料皱得非常撩人。他的皮肤泛着粉红，额头和鬓角细细一层薄汗，吴磊几乎能想象得到，他身上蒸腾出的带点薄荷味的奶香，因为酒精，发酵成了一种非常醉人的气息。

 

稳稳地把哥哥接到怀里，扶人的时候手指过于用力了些，引起刘昊然不满的小幅度挣扎。吴磊皱了皱眉，然后迅速切换到用平日里阳光大方的表情，与门口的劳动力打招呼，礼貌地询问是否需要进来喝杯茶。门口的小哥摆摆手，应了声不用不用，大概是不用谢和不用忙兼有的意味，就离开了。吴磊关上了门。

 

明明只架着肩膀就可以吧，一定要环过他的后腰，这样紧贴着，占有般的姿势？知道自己是在钻牛角尖，吴磊还是颇为气愤刘昊然全然不设防的样子。能在睡梦里被自己亵玩了三年却毫无知觉，也就很有可能在外边，被别人占便宜，不是吗？有多少人有意或者无意地做了不必要的肢体接触，掐过他的屁股，摸过他的胸，再用直男间粗糙的玩笑话带过，他还傻傻地信了？他知不知道那些盯着他的目光，来自春心荡漾的少女，或者血气方刚的少年，其中总有饱含了欲望的视线，剥光他的衣服，一寸寸地强奸他？

 

吴磊攥着刘昊然，把他丢进浴室，伸手帮他脱衣服。没想到刘昊然宁死不从，紧紧捉着下摆，下唇咬得血红，跟被欺辱了似的。吴磊怒火更盛，“在外边玩了一晚上，只有我不能碰你？”

“？？？”刘昊然此刻本来就不蛮清醒的脑袋，无法理解这个逻辑。他小幅度地摆了摆手，示意吴磊出去，他自己来就好。自从上次的独角兽事件，他忽然对兄弟俩的肢体接触变得很在意，时刻觉得自己对不起纯洁的好弟弟。

 

吴磊瞪了他一会儿，深深叹了口气，兜头丢给他一块浴巾，起身去了客厅等他。浴室的门没关牢，醉汉的关门方式估计是点到为止。哗啦哗啦的水声和缭绕的热气飘出没关严的门缝，传到客厅，吴磊觉得心头有只猫在拨弄柴火。他打开手机试图转移注意力，微信上加过的哥哥的几个同学，纷纷在朋友圈po出了今晚的聚会合影，感叹青春随着这顿饭散伙了。从照片下的评论，他大概拼凑出今晚的主要娱乐项目之一，是每个人都趁刘昊然不注意的时候和他偷偷合影，看样子还会准备把这些照片冲洗出来，装订好送给他。吴磊心情复杂，他很清楚哥哥有多招人喜欢。好想把他锁在身边。爱他自由快乐时，仿佛生着羽翼，羽翼还闪着阳光的模样，也想给那双细瘦精致的脚踝套上锁链，让他成为自己一个人的囚鸟，亲手让他羽翼寸断。

 

把所有出现了哥哥的图片都存了一遍，也回复完了询问哥哥安全到家否的微信，时间已经过去了一会儿。客厅雾气缭绕，浴室里除了频率不曾变过的水声，异常安静。

 

糟糕。果然应该看着他的。

 

吴磊长腿一迈几步跨进浴室，欣慰地发现刘昊然并没有被淹死。醉得不行的刘昊然努力脱掉了裤子就倒进浴缸，倚着瓷壁半坐着睡了过去，手臂和一条长腿都挂在浴缸边上，于是温水涨起时他得以将半个人维持在水面上。哗哗的流水形成了白噪声的效果，温度又正好，于是他睡得香甜，呼吸绵长。殷红的嘴唇微张，眼睫乖巧地低垂着，头发已经被水汽打湿，皮肤也被蒸腾得光润透亮。伸出浴缸的手臂关节和膝头在水雾里红彤彤的，宽大的白T恤吸饱了水，胀胀地浮起，又因为颜色透明，连同水波，将一切遮得若隐若现。这比吴磊见过的所有奥菲利亚重现都要活色生香。

 

所以有惊无险之后吴磊立刻被考验了定力，心情跌宕起伏。然而刘昊然这样毫无顾忌地大开着双腿，睡得无忧无虑又天真无邪，着实让人火大。吴磊干脆地脱掉了全部衣物，踏进浴缸。他得讨一点补偿。

 

坐在浴缸的边上，双腿浸入水中。他伸手将刘昊然捞了过来，掐着他的下巴，拇指重重碾过他的唇瓣。这张脸他怎么都看不够，明明说不上哪里特别惊艳，大概是嫩得能掐出水的白皙面容，是无辜的下垂眼加上清透坚定的眼神，是挺秀的鼻梁，又或者，是这双温柔的嘴唇。要不要试试，吴磊想着，他向来睡得很沉，今晚还有酒精加持，要不要试试。低头看向自己已经变得坚硬的肉棒，就在那鲜红水润的唇边。他不受控制地，让圆润的龟头抵上了他偷偷吻过无数遍的双唇，轻轻磨蹭。啊啊，就是这样。丝绸一样的触感，却温热绵软许多。仅仅是看着那张干净清俊的脸蛋和自己的阴茎挨在一起，就足够他硬得发疼了，何况视线中还有莹白的泛起粉红色的肩头，被掐住下巴后扬起的修长颈项，和突出的，让他看起来尤为清冷禁欲的喉结。吴磊试着用肉棒抵在微微张开的唇间，幻想着口腔潮湿的温度。

 

而此时刘昊然迷蒙地睁开了眼。

 

大概是体质特殊，平时的睡眠质量已经触顶，酒精反而影响睡眠。总之刘昊然茫然地转醒，脑子一片空白。

 

吴磊维持着将阴茎戳在人嘴边的姿势，进退不得。似曾相识的感觉又出现了。他恐惧得头皮发紧，又兴奋地难以自持，以至于阴茎轻轻地弹了一下，啪的一声打在刘昊然的嘴角。吴磊不打算落荒而逃，三年如履薄冰的日子，也该结束了，即使这个时机算不上好，他也不打算放过。于是居高临下，深深盯住了刘昊然的眼睛，等着他的反应。他觉得这个时刻大概有一生那么漫长。

 

刘昊然探出舌尖，小口舔了一下抵着嘴角的肉棒。

 

他并没缓过神来。面对嘴边陌生的，本能觉得无害的东西，大脑会自动让舌头去探查一下，类似小孩看到什么都想摸一下。于是刘昊然小口地舔过了龟头，舌尖擦过马眼。

 

这是什么，还没开机的大脑并没有辨认出来。于是刘昊然茫然地，乖巧得奶猫一般，侧过头含住了他的肉棒，舌尖还灵活地贴着龟头打了个圈。

 

吴磊感觉脑子里有什么东西炸开了，醒着的哥哥，做着这样的事情。手指用力插入刘昊然潮湿的黑发，一鼓作气撞进了他的口腔深处。和想象中一样潮热。

 

经验缺乏，又被肏得太急，刘昊然干咳起来。软腭贴着龟头跟着震动，爽得吴磊又胀大了几分，满满塞住了湿润温暖的口腔。刘昊然攀着吴磊肌肉结实的大腿，咳得憋屈，又被塞得太满，顺应本能强行呼吸了几下，硬是红了眼眶，也因为窒息般的体验，有了异样的快感。下身悄悄抬头，蹭在吴磊的小腿上，又因为娇嫩的器官碰到腿毛抖索了一下，连带着喉头都忽然收紧。

 

“刘昊然…”吴磊的声音居高临下地响起，咬牙切齿，“你是天赋异禀，还是生性淫荡？”

 

被叫了全名的哥哥呜呜地抗议着，双眼瞪圆，像是不明白自己身在何处，又像是慢慢理解了自己的处境。身体已经因为恐惧开始发抖，性器却因为窒息和紧张愈发兴奋。

 

吴磊扶着他的脸颊，狠戾地进出，一下一下肏进喉咙，“你该不会是，给人口过了？” 漂亮水润的嘴唇努力包裹着柱身，眼神惊惶不已，脸颊偶尔因为不得要领的吞吃被撑得鼓起一块，仓促的喘息间混着绵软又煽情的鼻音。娇媚脆弱得像个妖物。谁知道呢，篮球队的更衣室，或者教学楼的男厕所，说不定哥哥受欢迎其实有别的原因。“哥哥的脸蛋这么清纯，身体却这样淫荡，难道已经被别人尝过几回了？”吴磊表情近乎狰狞，的下身湿得一塌糊涂，汗水津液还有分泌出的前液，也淌得刘昊然下颚胸口一片水光。

 

刘昊然努力眨了眨眼睛，眼泪不受控制地流了一脸。他挣扎着，手指抵着吴磊腹肌结实的小腹，想要离这些远一点，再远一点。但吴磊轻松捉住的他的腕子，再单手固定住它们。然后狠狠地，在他被顶得干呕时，毫不留情地继续肏他。

 

一定是在做梦，弟弟不可能这么荒唐，自己也不能..因为给同性口活而有了快感。明明很痛苦，但他确实勃起了，小小的乳尖也立了起来。双手都被制住，无法靠自己舒缓欲望，于是他欲求不满地，近乎委屈地，一下一下翘着屁股扭动，用性器蹭着弟弟结实修长的小腿，也尽力放松着口腔，吞吐容纳着对他来说过于巨大的肉棒。透过被眼泪模糊的视线，他恍惚地意识到，曾经粉团子一样的弟弟，长大了。力气惊人，过分英俊，雄性荷尔蒙带着侵略性，气场强大得让人害怕。现在，他正用陌生的，涌动着浓重情欲的阴沉的眼神，盯着自己的每个表情，每个动作，残酷地肏着自己的嘴。

 

刺痛的背德感让他摇摇欲坠的理智支离破碎，毫无预警地射了出来，连带着喉头也痉挛着收缩。于是吴磊狠狠地抽插了几下，尽数射在了他的嘴里。这东西的味道不可能好。他张嘴探出舌头，被蹂躏成深粉色的舌面上淌着浓白的液体，从嘴角溢出，从舌尖坠落。他呛咳着想要弄出已经被射进喉咙射进肚子里的东西，又忽然意识到嘴角舌尖滴落的液体有多么糟糕，于是乞求般抬眼可怜巴巴地看向吴磊，得以从他放松了力道的桎梏中挣开，无措地伸着糊着厚厚精液的舌头，慌乱地用手指接住或者抹掉这些东西。

 

吴磊看着这个画面，脑子轰得一下，只想立刻拉开他的腿，摁着他肏，直到他哭得嗓子都发不出声音，咬着手指晕厥过去。

 

然后眼前的刘昊然就晕了过去。在全是水雾的浴室里这么折腾，酒没醒透又无法控制自己的身体，缺氧晕过去倒也不奇怪。

 

吴磊还来不及把人肏哭，旖旎心思就被吓没了。他仓惶地将哥哥抱出浴室——现在他已经几乎和哥哥一样高了，身体也比他结实得多。将人擦干净放入被窝，打开卧室所有的窗子，让夜风灌进卧室以及自己温度过高的脑袋。刘昊然轻轻哼了一声，好像好受了一些。吴磊过速的心跳终于平静了些。拖过椅子坐在他床边，像是想把每一眼都刻进脑子那样，深深看着他的睡颜。

 

回过神来的吴磊终于意识到，刚刚刘昊然引发一切的那一下挑逗大概纯属无意，根本没有接受自己的意味。而自己面对他自制力为零，于是在最糟糕的时机将错就错，乘人之危了。想到哥哥又热又紧的口腔，偶尔磕疼自己的小虎牙，泫然欲泣的表情，还有断断续续的呜咽，下身不受控制地又有了反应。醒着的哥哥果然比沉睡时美味数倍，叫人食髓知味。然而，明天该如何向他解释，他有可能原谅这些吗，包括自己那些过于极端的下流指控？

 

“刘昊然，”吴磊俯下身去，压低了声音，贴着他，像是想把每个词句都舔进他的耳朵。“你知道，朝夕相处，又求而不得，是会让人发疯的吧？”

“一起打游戏的时候，你总是会因为视角变化，整个身子都跟着动。那时候我把Ezio钻下水道的剧情全部交给你了，因为你伏低身子，我就可以从领口看进去。明明很瘦，却这样纤秾合度，好像天生就应该被人抱在怀里疼爱。让刺客做信仰之跃的时候，你会因为紧张靠向我，我能闻到你身上的沐浴液。和我一样的味道。”

“为我下厨的时候，系着围裙，腰细得过分，肩背特别好看。从小就看着你这样的背影，利落又忙碌，回头看到我，就笑得春风一样。想从背后搂住你的腰，我已经可以照顾你了。”

“你都不知道，自己的腿比女孩子的还要好看，所以才毫不在意磕碰出的淤青，或者划出的细小伤口。在家里总是穿着宽松的短裤，笔直的，白皙的，给我讲题的时候，大腿就贴着我，膝盖上是我挑的创口贴。”

“原来还只是想，能一直呆在你身边，做你最重要的人，就可以了。但是，不够啊，完全不够啊。”

“每天，每天都想触摸你，裸露在外的每一寸皮肤，想把手伸进你的衣服，把你推倒在各种地方，饭桌，阳台，地铁，教室的讲台，进入你，听你尖叫着我的名字，高潮，灌满你的肚子，让你怀孕，从里到外都是我的，我一个人的，从此你不论在哪里，都觉得我还在你里面。想让你只看我一个人，看着男人的那种眼神。当你弟弟，怎么够。”

“但是，你什么都不知道。你和别人交往了。”

“一直在招惹我，刘昊然，然后你和别人交往了。”

“每天若无其事地，对我笑，关心我，默许我在揽住你的时候多停一秒，只是不告诉我，你和别人交往了。如果我没有遇到，你是不是永远不会告诉我？”

“如果你爱上的人不是我，我就真的只能当你弟弟了吧。”

“你听说过阿里斯图斯*吗？每天，深爱的人入睡后，在他耳边反复说着这些欲念和渴求，这些东西就会进入他的梦境，他会分不清哪些是自己想要的，哪些是耳语者想要的。我这么做了，祈祷你会渴望我，像我渴望你那么渴望我。”

“你睡得很沉。任我在你耳边说出怎样下流的幻想，怎样卑微的告白，任我对你的身体做出怎样糟糕的事情，你都只是睡着。你每天还是若无其事地，对我笑，关心我，默许我在揽住你的时候多停一秒。你没有渴望我。不过你的身体认识我了。每天夜里，我都在把你的身体玩弄得更加柔软烂熟，所以刚刚，那么习惯欢愉的身体，你自己也很意外吧？你知道刚刚自己，有多欠干吗？即使对我没有欲望，也可以这样淫荡又顺从。”

“所以会忍不住想，还有别人见过这样的你吗。其实没有吧，我知道的。你的眼睛还是那样，黑白分明，特别干净，没有别的男人留下的痕迹，也没有我留下的痕迹。”

“只是，明天，你醒来之后，一切是不是会变得不一样。你那么聪明，一定能猜到，这些年你睡醒后的不适和困惑，都和今晚的强制欢爱是一回事。我是不是终于能在你的眼神里留下痕迹了，在弄脏你之后。”

“只是这双眼睛，还愿意看向我吗。哪怕只是一眼。”

 

===

 

吴磊在他床边守了一夜。早晨过得很慢，接近中午的时候，刘昊然醒来了。

 

吴磊等待着审判，决定如果被流放到地狱，就用手指抠住地面一步步爬回来。

 

刘昊然张了张嘴，发现嗓子疼得厉害，嘴角也是稍微一动就撕裂一样的疼。脑子里有一些可怕的，他无法将自己带入的模糊片段。

 

“三石…”撑着没什么力气的身体坐起，接过水杯抿了一口。刘昊然哑着嗓子，仔细打量着吴磊凝重的表情，有些犹豫地斟酌着用词，“我昨晚，是不是对你做了什么？”

 

明亮的阳光穿过窗帘没有合拢的间隙，映在刘昊然的侧脸。他看起来那么干净漂亮。

 

吴磊张了张嘴，没有发出声音。他还想再看一会儿他的脸，一会儿就好。

 

而刘昊然攥紧被单，脸色忽然变得惨白。“…对不起。”

 

吴磊想他大概是误会了。自家哥哥一向温柔正直，他无法承受伤害了弟弟的痛苦，而自己，也没打算让他替自己承受这些。“不，是我。我强迫了你。”

 

刘昊然沉默了片刻，忽然嘴角扯出惨兮兮的笑。他没有看吴磊，只是侧过头把脸藏入阴影，声音嘶哑，不停地说着对不起。

 

他不相信自己说的吗？吴磊扯过刘昊然用力搂住，焦急地思考自己该用怎样的语言说明昨晚发生的事情，才能让他受的刺激少一点。

 

怀里的人在颤抖，而且浑身僵硬。

 

吴磊这时忽然意识到，他全部知道了。他太了解自己的哥哥，一直都是个很有担当的男孩子，特别倔强，无论什么状况都会咬牙负责到底，再后知后觉地觉得疼，一个人躲起来痛得龇牙咧嘴。而此时，他并没有抱住弟弟安抚，而是浑身僵硬地缩在自己怀里不停地道歉。

 

他在抗拒自己。

 

即使这样他依然不愿伤害自己，而且坚持认为发生这样的事，也有他的过错。

 

即使这样，即使这样了，他还在把自己当成需要呵护的弟弟。

 

“你觉得，这个，罪不可赦吗。”吴磊平静地开了口。

 

拥抱时的体温那么温存，却看不到对方的表情。

 

刘昊然沉默了一会儿，身体在努力放松。“这就算是进阶版的互相帮忙吧。我光顾着陪你打游戏，一直没考虑性教育。”

 

“互相帮忙？”

 

“对，就是男孩子之间经常有的，互相帮着撸一发，大家还是好朋友，这样而已。”

 

“这样而已？”吴磊没意识到自己收紧了手臂，把刘昊然弄得很疼。

 

但刘昊然咬着嘴唇没有哼出声。他眉头皱得很紧，声音装得很轻快。“落下太多性教育课程，这回一次给你补齐了。我也能放心地去住大学宿舍了。”

 

“你要搬出去？...再也不想见到我了？”

 

“说什么呢三石，”刘昊然推开他，看着他的眼睛，露着小虎牙，笑得暖阳一样，还是那个完美温柔的哥哥，“我家弟弟，长大了，要有自己的空间才好。我也刚好，熬过了我们约定的高中阶段，可以去大学里，好好谈恋爱了。”

 

他的瞳仁里印着吴磊，他的眼睛还是黑白分明。

 

这就是他的答案了。自己还有什么立场左右他的答案。

 

吴磊慢慢闭上眼睛，他听到自己无比陌生的声音在耳边响起。

 

“好。”

 

 

==TBC==

 

 

*阿里斯图斯：伊藤润二瞎编的催眠概念，别信。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 本章主要是欧豪小哥哥擦边球福利专场，三石攻心以及被助攻，但是吃不着，介意慎。  
> \- 骨科HE走向，欧然BE走向，介意慎。  
> \- 作者对国内化学本科一无所知，瞎丁日写，介意慎。  
> \- 本章絮絮叨叨，挺长的，介意慎。  
> \- 对了本章有穿耳洞play，介意慎。

CH3

 

那天过去吴磊像是忽然长大了。

 

如果让认识他俩的人投票兄弟俩谁更成熟，吴磊估计会赢。天赋似的，他不费力气就能捕捉到大多数人的行为动机，迅速读懂空气，再朝气满满地把一切应对得妥妥帖帖，仿佛每个人都能从他那里得到最期待的那种回应。而刘昊然比较不拘小节，擅长无意识撒娇和补刀，虽然聪慧可靠，本质是个缺心眼的耿直少年。

 

吴磊从来没用应对别人的方法应对过刘昊然。于是缺心眼的刘昊然顺理成章地觉得，吴磊和成熟没有一毛钱关系，就是个标准的十六岁小屁孩。

 

所以当吴磊开始带有某种目的，极度在意刘昊然的情绪，并非常小心地对待他时，刘昊然觉得，吴磊忽然长大了。发生过的事加上这个认知，让他有种介于被保护和被操控之间的感觉，整个暑假都坐立不安。他告诉自己，让生活回归正常的方法，就是说努力服自己，那其实不算什么。然而他是在意的，无论是作为直男和兄长的大概达到了两室一厅的心理阴影面积，还是那些过于热烈的，身体初次尝到的情欲。

 

倔强的性格使然，他压制着想要逃开的念头，固执地和吴磊按照以往的模式相处。吴磊看着他挣扎，不动声色地收下这些福利。 报道前夕，刘昊然若无其事地邀请吴磊明天一起去。虽然他并没有什么需要一起搬运的行李，因为大学就在本地，不需要带太多东西。

 

“好。”吴磊应道。

 

刘昊然恍然想到那天早上，吴磊闭上眼睛说出的“好。”有多么不甘。

 

===

 

“不用谢我。”

 

欧豪坐宿舍里给他的民谣吉他调音，正摁着第三弦的四品对比第二弦的空弦，短信提示音忽然响了，盖过了细微的音差。他皱着眉头去够手机，看到损友这条没头没脑的信息。

 

“倒是把话说完。”欧豪手指灵活，回复得很快。下一秒好几条微信语音劈头盖脸传了过来。

 

“这届有个挺好看的大一学弟，帮系里整档案的时候就注意到了。”  
“之前医学院的宿舍不是搞装修嘛，分了些人住到我们本科化学楼，结果今年我们自己反而有个新生没地方住了。”  
“系里觉得你霸占一研究生双人宿舍太不够意思，想塞个人给你，所以我灵机一动，先下手挑了长得最好看的学弟安排给你了。”  
“长得就特别乖，成绩也好。”  
“不用谢我了。”

 

你他妈在逗我。

 

保研本校于是暑假留校跟着教授做实验的欧豪，很早就搬来研究生宿舍，那时候的说法还是至少一学期内他都不会有室友。于是此时他的宿舍和每个单身男青年的狗窝一样脏乱，而门口响起了敲门声。他烦躁又无奈地丢开吉他，抓了抓头发，开门。

 

然后他遭遇了颜值的暴击。

 

门口站着两个修长挺拔的少年。一个俊眉修眼，神采飞扬，另一个目似点漆，白净俊秀，不如前者显眼，但特别耐看，清爽又明朗，像春天早晨的风一样。

 

米兰昆德拉说隐喻是爱情的开始。因为诗性的联想和记忆独属于爱情，而隐喻是诗性的。

 

被诗性地联想了的少年得体地打招呼，礼貌地伸出手，露着小虎牙，笑容特别真诚。他的眼睛里有星星，带着很多期待和一点不安，生机勃勃。欧豪感觉自己听到了冰雪消融，花朵绽放。

 

我完了。流氓文青欧豪，如是想到。

 

===

 

吴磊颇为谨慎地打量着哥哥的新室友，左耳戴着耳钉，小腿纹身醒目，长得不差，表情深沉，比他俩都要长几岁。一向很在意被当做乖巧弟弟对待的吴磊，感觉到了一丝危机。天赋般的直觉告诉他，这人虽然看起来像个游戏人间的不良，但谜之有种只爱一个人的走心气息。不过出于礼貌，目光并没有在初次见面的人身上停留太久。他转而看向乱糟糟的宿舍，迅速观察收集着一切细节信息，推测着哥哥新室友会是个怎么样的人，一边无意识地想着：让那家伙走心的千万别是我哥。

 

宿舍挺小，进门靠着左边的墙是很结实的上下铺，和分了两层的大柜子，靠着右边的墙是并排的书桌，上方有贴着墙的置物架。比起本科宿舍，好处是有独立的卫浴，还有自带的小阳台。欧豪之前入住，用了下铺和下面的柜子，作为后辈的刘昊然对此完全没有意见，稍作收拾就在空出的铺位和柜子里安置好了为数不多的行李。

 

三人利落地收拾干净宿舍，出门采购生活用品，顺便逛逛学校。到化学系主楼时，欧豪带着刘昊然刷学生卡过了闸机，吴磊只能在门厅里等着。他看着哥哥高挑挺拔的背影，融入一群行色匆匆的大学生，自己被隔离在外。心脏重重沉了下去。

 

在恐惧浮到脸上之前，他转向临时新生接待处的找人搭话。嘴甜又帅气，吴磊三言两语将一众姐姐哄得服服帖帖，迅速地拿到了新生们的选课清单，还套到了几句让他安心些的，关于哥哥新室友的八卦，大体是人相处起来挺好，虽然女朋友换得很挺快。

 

到了晚上吴磊被刘昊然赶走了，毕竟家离学校有十几站地铁。站在寝室门口，光线偏暗，吴磊插在口袋里的双手攥得很紧。他深深看着刘昊然，用那种让刘昊然坐立不安的长大了才会有的表情，然后忽然长长地叹了口气，肩膀也跟着放松下来，变成十六岁弟弟该有的样子，眼里全是直白的爱意，有恃无恐地撒娇，“哥，快点回来。”

 

刘昊然的心脏在这个瞬间跳得很快。

 

===

 

红着耳朵合上宿舍的门，背后传来一声轻笑，“兄弟俩关系很好吧。”搭在门把上的手僵住，像是心底的隐疾忽然被聚光灯照到。“我弟弟，特乖。”刘昊然没头没脑地冒出这句，像在解释什么也像是在说服谁，然后他懊恼地闭上了嘴。

 

好在欧豪完全不打算继续讨论他弟弟。两人礼貌但是并不客套地聊起了学校和专业，调侃系里的老师。都是有趣的人，交谈之间颇为投机，也没什么代沟。只是狭小的宿舍里，两个男人坐在书桌旁边面面相觑地聊天，总有些微妙。于是想起传闻中，大学男生宿舍培养室友感情的首选，刘昊然指着笔电，脑袋一歪，“学长，我们吃鸡吧？”

 

欧豪似笑非笑地看着他，“再说一遍？”

 

“学长我们吃…”中断了句子，直男刘昊然咬着嘴唇傻乐起来。一种介于“这段子特别冷”和“哇忽然开车”之间的反应，根本没意识到自己被调戏了。

 

而欧豪脑内已经用刘昊然刚刚的原话把那两字补上了，清清脆脆的，非常勾人。这人笑得没心没肺，咬住唇瓣时露出洁白的小虎牙，欧豪发现自己在不受控制地幻想他给人口的时候，会是怎样的风景。于是声音变得低哑，吐字暧昧得别有深意。

 

“吃啊，怎么能不吃。”

 

打起游戏时间过得飞快。夜深以后，洗漱完的刘昊然道了晚安，往上铺爬去。欧豪枕着自己交叠在脑后的胳膊仰躺着，从下往上，看进刘昊然宽松空阔的短裤和T恤里。少年的肢体柔韧又灵活，皮肤细白洁净，骨感的脚踝和膝头还带了沐浴后可口的粉红色。视线在纤瘦秀气的脚流连一会儿，往上可以一路看到大腿内侧的嫩肉。纤细的腰肢根本挂不住均码的睡裤，于是它堪堪卡着胯骨，晃晃荡荡。再往上是柔软平坦的小腹，少年特有的薄薄的肌肉轮廓尤为鲜嫩，最后是被衣服挡住大半的胸脯。白得带奶气，俏生生的。欧豪舔着嘴唇这么想着，愈发觉得上铺的动静，一下一下挠在心尖上。这么毫无危机感，得由自己照顾才好啊。算了一下军训日期，欧豪打开手机往购物车里加了只防晒霜。然后他想了想，又加了盒安全套。

 

===

 

欧豪为了尽早使用那盒安全套煞费苦心。

 

军训当天，他逼着刘昊然抹防晒。少年下巴一扬，骄傲地表示男人黑一些才好，然后就被欧豪单手摁在了柜子上。强壮得多的欧豪，拈着他迷彩短袖的下摆，一点一点往上提， “我现在就能剥了你的衣服，亲手把你涂满。想试试吗？” 清早空气微凉，附上腰间袒露出来的一段皮肤，腿脚不受控制地一阵酥软。欧豪的力道和眉眼间的邪气，让刘昊然觉得这个威胁特别逼真。于是反应很快的刘昊然决定屈服，带着本来就比普通人白了一个色号的皮肤，白白嫩嫩地结束了军训。而欧豪其实倒是希望这人再多挣扎两下的，这样他才有理由把人欺负得更彻底，顺便让这傻孩子早点开窍。

 

于是他每天都在努力让刘昊然开窍。比如刘昊然在去取上层柜子里的东西时，会过来帮他扶椅子，半蹲着，一只手稳住椅背，另一只手松松圈住他的脚踝，少年的脚踝有点凉，欧豪的掌心特别烫。比如一起挤在电脑前看完了《英国病人》，欧豪会用手指点在刘昊然锁骨间的凹陷，尝试引用电影里的台词，说想占领这个地方再用自己的名字命名，然而刘昊然只是往后一躲，即使因为触碰软了腰，也只是毫不在意地接梗一样笑着说，“我要报警了！” 再比如刘昊然生日的时候，送了他精致的耳钉，和自己是情侣款，而刘昊然根本没注意到款式，只是困惑了片刻，就把耳钉当作好看的装饰品收进了抽屉。

 

欧豪有点心累，他觉得自己从来没这么拼命地追过人。在忙于课业和助教工作之余，努力地追平了各种兴趣不太大的中二番剧，只为了有理由和刘昊然一起坐在电脑前追番，看他又甜又明亮的笑脸。费尽心思地搜集一些让人无法拒绝的恐怖片，好让对这些惧怕又好奇的少年，在黑暗里挨近自己，像只小动物一样索取安抚和依靠。他用自己的办法把刘昊然的实验室日程调到了完美的程度，不影响专业课作业，又忙碌得刚好没法恋爱，重点是和自己重叠的时段特别多，经常用同一间实验室，然后一起去吃饭。他不动声色地挡下了大量塞给刘昊然的情书巧克力，抱着吉他练熟更加复杂的和弦唱刘昊然爱听的歌，使尽浑身解数，创造所有可能的交集，让两人的世界能靠得近一点，再近一点。而刘昊然对这些一无所知，只是快乐地接受了这些爱意，再报以同样真诚的友谊。

 

欧豪特别焦虑，但他不敢逼得太紧。因为他试过一次。

 

那时候军训刚结束不久，刘昊然睡前例行冲洗，被突然袭击的情欲弄得手足无措。大概是太久没有发泄的身体，在雾气弥漫的浴室里，想到了那天醉酒后窒息的极乐。手指圈住抬头的性器，有些急切地套弄。仰起下巴，双唇微微张开，餍足地半眯着眼，难耐地喘息。好舒服啊，可是还想要更舒服……然而越是动情，他就越是没法不去想弟弟的脸。他是漂亮的，带着生动的怒气的，他有野兽一样蛮不讲理的占有欲，禁锢着自己的手，嘴巴完全被侵犯，精液黏腻又浓稠。可是不能够，根本不能够啊。他羞愧得几乎要哭了，卡在道德感和本能的中间，不上不下，无法释放，也无法平息。咬牙调成了冷水，被强行压住的欲念让他手脚绵软，强撑着匆匆擦干身体，逃出浴室。

 

躲进被窝时他以为安全了，然而没有。卷土重来的情欲凶猛得比什么都吓人，而他的身体，在情欲面前简直予取予求。他混乱地翻身，又蜷作一团，腿间夹着被卷成一团的被子胡乱磨蹭，哼哼唧唧的。上衣在动作间卷起，露出一截过于柔韧的腰背，白皙的皮肉被磨得发红。欧豪听到动静觉得不对，叫着他的名字爬到上铺，发现他正在哭。眼角红成一片，泪痕未干，鼻尖也透着红，表情倔强又无助，委屈极了。即使神智不清，刘昊然也本能地抗拒着入侵自己私人领域的家伙，全是水光的眼睛认真瞪了过来，奶凶奶凶的。欧豪觉得这算得上是引诱了。于是从扯开被子，没费太多力气就把人捞进怀里，从背后抱住了他。一手撩了衣服按在少年饱满的胸口，另一手从腰跨摸进了睡裤，覆在他颤巍巍凝着前液的性器上，揉了一把。“你这里，毛都没长，嫩得跟什么似的，就急着要哥哥带你开荤了？”

 

刘昊然从此躲了他好几周。本来脑子就灵活，身手还特别利落，认真避闪的话，根本摸不着衣服的边儿。欧豪内心沉痛。他只是帮着撸了一发，还什么都没吃到啊。至于吗。从此倒也不敢轻举妄动，毕竟他想走肾也想走心。

 

===

 

如果要刘昊然说大学一年多他最大的改变，大概会是“开始习惯被照顾”。之前并没有人照顾他，而且他还要照顾吴磊。但认识了欧豪以后，他的日常似乎从哥哥模式变成了弟弟模式，虽然说这个照顾和他之前的认知，有些出入。总觉得有点性骚扰的意思啊。刘昊然嘴角一抽，没去细想。

 

其实认真说来，这个照顾不只是来自欧豪，还来自现在仿佛已经长成大人，但又非常擅长撒娇的吴磊。刘昊然有时候觉得自己弟弟大概突然习得了读心术。节假日相处时总能找准自己的死穴，施展套路让人无法拒绝他的要求，比如挤一个被窝，比如愈加亲密的肢体接触。不过更可怕的果然还是，他简直像是对自己的一举一动了如指掌，只要在实验室呆得稍迟，就刚好能接到他的信息，问有没有好好吃饭。

 

他在吴磊面前似乎越来越不像个哥哥了。从前他挡在吴磊身前和抱有恶意的同学打架，温柔地倾听吴磊所有的不开心然后柔声安慰，而现在，在回复了“还没！我养的菌第一次没有表达蛋白质！你知道这有多可怕吗！而且并不想去食堂，这时候肯定只剩花式炒苦瓜了…”之后，他开始认真反思自己是不是被他俩惯得得意忘形了。十分钟后他收到了吴磊订的外卖，是从小喜欢的口味，也就是欧豪吐槽的“小孩子味觉”。他确定自己已经越来越不像个哥哥了。

 

“诶昊然，欧学长给你点的吗？”休息室里，坐他身边嚼面包的同学羡慕地盯着他餐盒里的肉。把盒子递过去分同学一筷子，有点头疼地想着，这种时候说是弟弟点的，是不是还得加上好多解释。 但同学已经当他默认，继续调侃了起来，“学长人是不是特别好？下个学期有一门大课他是助教吧？昊然快给点内幕，他平时喜欢啥，怎么贿赂他比较好？”刘昊然抿着嘴眯起眼睛想了想，“除了弹吉他看电影，好像也没见他爱好些什么啊。不过说起来，一起看电影的时候，觉得他口味也挺奇怪的…”“诶嘿嘿，电影啊…”同学把电影两个字咬得很重，笑得颇猥琐，“你俩一起看些啥了，给兄弟分享个车牌号。”“哈哈哈不是那种！”“别骗我，哪有俩直男天天挤一起看正常电影的。”

 

欧豪一直有着交过许多女朋友的传闻，刘昊然日常待人接物又直得不行，所以同学才会这么说。但这句话在刘昊然脑子里炸开了。所谓当局者迷，且刘昊然因为吴磊的原因，一直不愿细想同性间的身体接触有没有特殊含义。平时欧豪照顾人算得上面面俱到，文艺细胞和流氓姿态兼有，加上女友很多的传闻，刘昊然觉得他大概天生这样，所以才吸引姑娘，以至于即使感觉到了性骚扰，也不会觉得，他是在区别对待自己。现在因为这句话，刘昊然终于开始细想了。他把发生过的所有事情都串了一遍，直觉不妙。欧豪…是喜欢他吗？别开玩笑。可万一，是真的呢。

 

他丢下外卖，抓了书包拔腿就往宿舍跑，脑子颇为混乱。他的生活方式，是希望身边的事情都能清清楚楚，问心无愧，没有人受到伤害。于是只想快点见到欧豪，虽然根本没想好该和他说什么。

 

另一边吴磊盯着手机上的红点从实验室移动到宿舍，有些疑惑。

 

吴磊对哥哥去哪里，做什么，始终一清二楚。通过自己收集到的的信息和哥哥不经意间提到的校园日常，以及很早以前就在哥哥手机上偷偷安了的定位软件，他一直对哥哥三点一线的生活了如指掌。但也只是到此为止了，他没有对哥哥的生活插手得太过，因为他还在履行那时候的约定。非常难熬，但刘昊然值得他等。现在只剩几个月了，他做得到。只是这段时间他也没打算干等，他会步步为营，一点点套牢自己的猎物。然后他会一笔一笔地和哥哥算帐，把这些年忍住没吃的甜头，加倍吃回来。

 

看着屏幕，吴磊心想按照外卖送达的时间，这根本还没动几筷子吧？而且刘昊然实验出错了一定会留下来重做，为什么会忽然急着跑回宿舍？吴磊有些担心地发了条信息过去，问他在做什么。没有回复。

 

===

 

刘昊然砰地打开宿舍的门，气喘吁吁，“欧豪…”

 

“嗯？”欧豪停了打字的双手，挑眉看着他，一贯带点邪气带点深情的眼神。

 

刘昊然终于注意到了他眼里的含义，纠结一路的话语卡在喉头。还是再确认一下比较好吧？心不在焉地掩上门，丢下书包，想拖延时间组织言语，又因为变得奇怪的气氛不由焦躁。不太确定地走向欧豪，他说出了自己都没想到的话，“那个，我们看电影吧？那种，带车牌的…”

 

声音低了下去。啊，好想死。刘昊然这么想着。

 

欧豪打量着他，仿佛明白了什么。他嘴角露出了让刘昊然觉得陌生的笑，站了起来。

 

“作业都写完了？”明明是平时说过无数遍的话，但此时欧豪的声音，带着狩猎者特有的冷酷和兴奋。日常和异常揉在一起的违和感，让刘昊然觉得危险，不由后退了一步。

 

欧豪慢慢地，无法阻挡地走向他，“微分方程，生物化学，量子力学波函数…” 他都这么熟悉自己的课表了，刘昊然无措地指责自己的后知后觉，又无法不注意到，这些冰冷的科目在他舌尖上暧昧地滚了一圈，被别有深意地被缓缓念出，变得奇异又灼热，连带着平时一起讨论学术的记忆，都变得调情一般微妙。一步步逼近，窄小的宿舍忽然变得无比逼仄。刘昊然退得无法再退了，小腿已经挨到了欧豪的床沿。他伸手想要抵挡已经站在他身前的男人，指尖触到的胸膛那么结实，那么烫。他挡不住。

 

失去重心的时候，被揽住了腰，再被压制着一起摔进了床垫。身上坚实的躯体压得他喘不过气，身后的床被全是陌生强势的男性气息，提醒着他任人鱼肉的处境。欧豪贴着他的耳朵，声音黯哑，“我的昊然学弟，作业都没写完，就想看鸡巴操人了？”

 

刘昊然想起了刚认识那晚的玩笑话，居然是个如此漫长的预谋吗。手脚并用地在欧豪怀里挣扎，已经不需要再确认什么了，他知道答案了。

 

然而欧豪没有打算放过他。怀里是憧憬了好久的少年，这样单薄柔韧的腰身，在自己结实的臂弯里徒劳地扭动。脸孔埋进刘昊然的颈间，深深呼吸，修长的简直有种圣洁感的脖颈，蕴着奶香。“所以你都知道了？其实早就知道了吧，只是不愿意去想。因为你还不喜欢我。”  
“可是没关系啊，我乐意追你。”  
“乐意你懵懵懂懂的，总被人惦记着，却一点都不知道。喜欢你的人那么多，只有我离你最近。你连我的心思都没发现，就更不会注意别人了吧。你毫无自觉地在我面前摆出各种放荡的姿势，还一脸正直天真。知道自己被我看光过几次吗。你睡觉的时候，我就躺在这张床上，听着你的呼吸，想着你的样子，硬得不行。”  
“有时候就想，刘昊然这么蠢乎乎的，说不定直接上了就行。”  
“身体这么敏感，洗个澡都能自个儿发情，随便碰你两下就软成一副欠干的样子。可就是不给上。自己泄不出来，哭得乱七八糟，帮你撸出来了还翻脸不认人。”  
“你是吃准了我不敢强上了你吗？知道自己有多招人喜欢，知道我害怕只能上你一次就再也见不着你了，知道我想多日你几次，多日你很多次，把你里里外外吃得干干净净，骨头都不剩。”  
“我在追你，想等你慢慢接受，我乐意一直等。”  
“结果你忽然就发现了。只是发现后，你只希望我对你的喜欢，都是错觉。”  
“是不是觉得我特别可笑？对着你摇着尾巴，献着殷勤，垂涎欲滴，龌龊地装成你最好的哥们儿？”

 

“你先放开好吗。”刘昊然声音软得发飘。拜吴磊所赐，他的身体和欧豪说的一样，是真的非常敏感，经不得撩。仅仅是这种程度的摩擦蹭动，和贴着耳朵的下流话，就已经失了防御，手脚绵软，任人征伐。然而他的理智还很清明，他想告诉欧豪，自己并没有因为他的好感看轻他，对喜欢的人好也没什么可笑的，无论对象是同性还是异性。他想告诉他自己有多愧疚，无法回应他的爱，却大大咧咧地收下了这些爱意，这么久了，造成了这样的挣扎和痛苦。但他没法清楚地说出这些，除非欧豪先放开他。

 

而欧豪哪里知道这些。这句软绵绵的请求几乎要让他发笑。怀里的美人这样不解风情，无知无畏。用因为长年摁弦结了厚茧的指尖，勾了刘昊然的下颚把玩，好笑地看着他想逃又不敢动的紧张神态，心底升起了逗弄猎物的愉悦感，“你倒是说说看，有什么理由让我放开？”

 

“我想让你不要这么难过。什么都行，只要我做得到。” 这大概算是理科生直来直去的思维方式了。发现了问题，就要解决，犯了错，就尽力补偿。只是跳过了一大段思考过程，这个结论在欧豪听来有点逼良为娼的意思。

 

你把我当成什么了？你很习惯用身体当条件，达成这样下作的交易吗？欧豪觉得心脏像是被冻结，再被轻轻一敲，不见血地支离破碎，“这可是你说的。”

 

丢在门边的书包里，是两人都没有注意到的，震动了好几次的手机。

 

===

 

不是超出自己底线的亲密举动，不过是有点疼罢了，应该没问题吧？

 

刘昊然被搂着坐在欧豪腿上，分开双腿，脚尖绷着点在地面。他挺直着后背，漂亮的蝴蝶骨隔着薄薄的上衣，贴着欧豪的胸膛。耳洞不刻意加以护养的话，几天就能够愈合了吧。刘昊然有些僵硬地对自己说，如果欧豪很在意，自己从来没有用过他送的生日礼物，如果短暂地戴上耳钉能让他开心些的话，一点疼痛真的算不得什么。

 

而欧豪的原话是，“我想占领你，再用我的名字命名。” 当时他的指尖正点在刘昊然左耳的耳垂。他想要的占领当然远不止这里，只是在这里打上自己的烙印，是他需要做的第一件事。

 

然后他告诉刘昊然，这样的姿势方便他操作。心怀愧疚的刘昊然没敢质疑。

 

欧豪的手指常年同乐器和试剂打交道，灵活又有力。现在他搂着刘昊然，下巴搁在清瘦的肩上，稳稳地将装备在他身前的桌上铺开，井井有条，消毒手法非常专业，似乎使得一切超乎现实的事情，都变得名正言顺，无法逃避了。金属在灯光下色泽冰冷，相互碰撞时发出无机质的冷漠轻响，让人心颤。

 

刘昊然已经紧张地咬起了手指。他映着一桌子陌生物件的眼睛，不自觉地瞪圆，满是对未知的疼痛和刺穿的恐惧。但他很坚定，即使已经开始细细地发抖，鼻息轻短急促得像个小动物，也不允许自己逃避，甚至不允许自己放松挺直的肩背，软弱地躲到已经过度依赖了太久的欧豪的怀里。

 

“我要开始了。” 欧豪的手一直很烫，贴上他微凉的耳垂时，尤为明显。但是他的语气简单又克制。带茧的指尖贴着耳廓滑了半圈，停在了耳垂。刘昊然感觉得到身后的呼吸带着潮气也扑在耳朵上，于是身子不由发酥。撑住欧豪结实的大腿扭了扭腰，找了个坐得更稳的角度，纤薄的脊背绷得像是他的吉他上的弦。

 

像是一朵犹不知道将要被蹂躏得零落的小白花，强自清冷倔强地，想依照自己的意愿含苞待放。

 

怎么忍得住呢。

 

欧豪的手指太知道如何拨弦，切音，扫弦，让木头身子的吉他在高明的拨弄下婉转得妖猫一样。现在怀里的美人敏感得如同摁一下就能出汁的蜜桃，他有恃无恐。变着法儿挑逗，白玉般的耳垂被反复玩弄得温软透红，连带着颤抖不已的少年，也变得易于弹奏。原本清清爽爽的嗓子，被引诱着发出低低的哀叫，一声一声，又软又甜，香艳入骨。

 

沾了酒精的药棉，反复擦过耳垂，凉得惊心，然后烫得烧人。刘昊然眼角湿润，脸颊绯红，被这刺激逼得含不住媚叫，已然六神无主，彻底软倒在了欧豪的怀里，就只靠着骨子里的倔强，想强撑着挨完这个体罚。而刺穿用的银针毫无怜悯地逼近了他。细小的针尖轻轻抵上白得毫无瑕疵的耳垂，带了侵犯完璧一般的恶念，在他尾音猛然拔高的一声哭泣似的惊喘里，埋进了那一小片软肉。

 

欧豪手脚很快。抽出银针时带出的一丝血痕，用准备好的药棉精确地擦去，然后预谋已久的耳钉，贯穿了他的耳垂。刘昊然终于哭了出来。

 

陌生又有点撩人的疼痛，耳朵上无法适应的异物，刘昊然终于后知后觉地明白了，耳钉所能带来的屈辱的色情感。本来就是容易出汗的体质，现在他一整个人湿润润的，散发着绝望又肉欲的气息，还透着倔强的奶香。

 

欧豪没忍住，手指一撩，把刘昊然的上衣推到了胸口，双手摸了上去。刘昊然臊得厉害，拖着绵软的手脚，挣了几下没挣脱，倒像是在把胸脯往人手里送。明明身形单薄，这里却生得这样肉感。欧豪近乎痴迷地感受着手掌下腻滑的胸肉，抓揉时弹手不已，简直要从指缝间溢出。过于敏感的乳尖被带茧的指尖无休无止地玩弄，积攒了一晚上的陌生情欲涨得快要涌出。于是即使并不情愿，刘昊然也只能别别扭扭地跨坐在欧豪腿上，一下一下地款摆着腰肢，磨蹭自己的性器，叫得一声比一声柔媚。

 

硬了很久的欧豪差点被激得射了出来。刚刚被刺穿的耳垂戴着和他一对的耳钉，臀肉无比放荡地压着自己的肉棒乱蹭。还有什么好顾忌的。

 

掐住他的下巴掰向自己，咬住了那双红润漂亮的嘴唇。

 

糟糕。刘昊然的脑子里忽然闪过了吴磊的脸。这个，是不可以的，弟弟会生气。

 

但欧豪的舌头撬开了他不设防的齿关，痴缠着他香软的舌头，吞吃掉所有能尝到的欲望，仿佛在咆哮着还不够，还要更多，容不得他拒绝。

 

忽然灌入的夜风很凉。

 

两人神志忽然清明了一些，不约而同地看向了门口。

 

宿舍的门，不知何时被推开了。吴磊站在门口，面无表情。攥着的手机，今晚最后一次传出无人接听的提示音，然后黑了屏幕。

 

刘昊然再次犯下了没有把门关好的错误，同样的，他再一次因此无法逃开吴磊的怒火。

 

吴磊的眼睛黑沉沉的，映着他跨坐在别人腿上，扭着腰肢露着胸脯的，和别人唇齿相缠的哥哥。自己深爱的侧脸依然那样好看，只是耳垂上，多了一枚闪着金属光泽的耳钉，和那个吻他的人耳朵上的那只，一模一样。

 

===TBC===


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 言语羞辱&dirty talk, 介意慎  
> \- 三石重新上线  
> \- 欧豪强行挂机

CH4

 

欧豪的反应非常冷静。

 

他仔细地将刘昊然被卷到胸口的T恤往下扯好，遮住已经被揉得泛红的胸口腰腹。然后他托着怀里的小细腰，把吓到懵圈的人安置在椅子上，自己则是起身，背对着他挡在了他身前，很坦然地跟吴磊对视，也阻隔了吴磊看向刘昊然的，黑沉沉的目光。

 

吴磊没有说话。他像是从来没见过欧豪一样，缓慢而冰冷地，从头到脚把欧豪打量了一遍。如果眼神可以具象化，欧豪大概已经被解剖刀一样的目光彻底肢解了。

 

欧豪完全不觉得可怕。“如你所见，”他的声音很是坦诚，如果不是嗓子还掺了情欲的沙哑，以及下半身还能看到明显鼓起的形状，简直是个模范室友，“我非常喜欢你哥哥。会抱着他对他这些事的那种喜欢。”

 

刘昊然呼吸一滞。被欧豪挡着，他看不到吴磊的表情，但忽然冷得可怕的空气，让他觉得欧豪说不定会死在这里。

 

欧豪做好了为刚刚那句话负责觉悟。虽然不知道刘昊然还没成年的弟弟，为何会在这个时间出现在这里，但让他看到刚才的画面，欧豪自觉是有错的，也愿意赔罪。至于吴磊是否接受自己对刘昊然的心意，他并不在乎，毕竟他连人都没追到。所以他觉得自己能接受吴磊的愤怒，但并不打算任人发难。

 

在吴磊挥拳揍上来的时候，他没还击也没躲闪，只是毫不迟疑地格挡了一下。手臂一麻，欧豪有点错愕，往右侧退了几步才稳住身形。他错估了吴磊愤怒的原因和程度，加上吴磊练跆拳道，这拳狠戾得超乎想象。

 

瞬间的错愕让欧豪变得被动，接下来的袭击又过于凶险，于是即使坚持只做格挡，混乱中，也难免会误伤吴磊。宿舍本就窄小，桌上还铺着没来得及收拾的工具，两个身高腿长的男人用力扭打在一起，其中一个还在下死手时，简直险象环生。

 

刘昊然特别愤怒。除了担心和羞耻感，最强烈的情绪就是愤怒了。他隐约感觉到，眼前的肉搏，带了一种颇为原始的，雄性争夺所有物，尤其是争夺雌性的意味。而自己，似乎被排除在他们所谓雄性的战争之外，等待着被占领被享用。

 

几步上前，用力撕扯开了缠斗的两人。虽然不及他们肌肉结实，但好歹是篮球场上耀眼的运动少年，发起狠来也挺凶。两个不同程度挂了彩的人，似乎斗红眼了，喘着粗气盯着对方，随时准备继续打起来。于是刘昊然站到了他们中间。护犊本能，他挡在吴磊身前，面对着欧豪。

 

欧豪定定地看着他，时间停住了一样。他的脸孔俊秀温润，眼神清冽凌厉。一泓春泉，又甜又冷，难以接近，却无法不深深渴求，想要染指和拥有。啊，又来了，该死的隐喻。欧豪自嘲一笑，心口生疼。目光转向他略微红肿的耳垂，打量着那枚耳钉。精致的饰物带了占有般的暗示，衬着他干净生动的怒气，美味而不自知，看起来很适合他。就像几分钟前，他很适合懵懂地软倒在自己怀里。只是，正如自己本能地挡在他身前保护他，他直觉般珍视和保护的，是另外一个人。

 

只是吴磊再也不能容忍，哥哥像小时候那样，挡在身前保护自己了。宽松的T恤虚虚罩住他柔韧挺拔的脊背，小时候让人心安的背影，原来这样清瘦单薄，即使依然固执又温柔：想要自己解决所有事情，且不希望有任何人受到伤害。本能擅长解读行为动机的吴磊，即使怒火中烧，也瞬间心有灵犀地领会了哥哥的忧虑。飞快地将刘昊然拉到身后，他拒绝让欧豪再多看哥哥一秒。然后他在所有人都没反应过来的时候，猛然伸手，把欧豪推到了宿舍的小阳台上。最后他利落地把推拉门一合，落了锁，拉了布帘，算是中止了战斗。

 

欧豪并没有想到会有这种展开。他被关在阳台上，隔着布帘，看不到到里面发生了什么。他打量了一圈周围，想找个能砸玻璃的称手的东西，但又一想，或许人家兄弟俩需要一些私人空间。他看得出来，吴磊根本不想听自己说话，贸然打扰会起反效果。而刘昊然，他一直觉得，刘昊然总是在发光，春风得意的少年，好像世界上没有什么事能难住他，安抚弟弟应该更是不在话下吧。欧豪从口袋里摸了根烟点上，决定相信刘昊然，并耐心等着。除非听到什么大的响动，这样即使吴磊未成年，也不能阻止自己砸了玻璃揍他一顿。

 

另一边，刘昊然还未及松口气，就直觉地感到了危险，脑子也飞快反应了过来：现在和吴磊共处一室，非常不妙。

 

吴磊依然背对着他，一言不发，无法知道他在想什么。只能看到紧绷的颈肩线条稍稍放松了下来，也许还不会做出什么动作，也许下一秒就会转过身来。时间变得极有压迫感，刘昊然警惕地盯着吴磊变得有点陌生的背影，轻手轻脚地后退了一步，然后转身拔腿就跑。他知道这样很怂，但他一直不擅长对付吴磊，何况有些话还是等双方都冷静了再谈比较好。

 

手指已经搭上了门锁，只要轻轻旋转就可以把门打开。门铰链年代久远，开门时会发出噪音，但只要他动作够快，应该就可以在吴磊察觉之前跨到门外。到了室外就安全了。无论什么事情都可以在这之后解决。他只需要在开门之前做到迅速和安静。他只需要做好开门会发出声响的心理准备，然后坚定地跑出去。他向来胆大，他只需要在这一秒内足够快。

 

门被打开时如预期一般，发出了令人牙酸的声响，刘昊然嗅到了室外的空气。但接着，周身一冷，一片阴影将他完全地笼罩了。吴磊的手，缓慢却强硬地，覆上了他还搭在门锁上的指尖，将他整只冰凉的手都纳入掌心。不知何时，弟弟的手已经比他的更宽大些了，此时关节处破皮流血，动作却带了不真实的温柔。

 

“你想逃去哪里。”

 

咔哒一声，门被重新关上，轻得心惊肉跳。吴磊将另一只手撑到门上，结实的小臂贴着刘昊然柔软的侧脸。他发育得很好，肩宽臂展已经接近成年男性的样子，将肩膀偏窄的刘昊然这样圈在怀里，绰绰有余。

 

“你在害怕。” 他陈述道，身体贴的更近了，轻轻嗅着怀中猎物干净的鬓角。吴磊的体温比刘昊然高一点，于是被困在他的小臂和呼吸之间，动弹不得时，微妙的热气从皮肤表面沿着血管渗进心脏，侵略一般。

 

“是害怕我知道，你和一个男人在一起了？还是，只要想到，我知道你和别人在一起，无论是什么人，都会这么害怕？” 这个吴磊真的非常陌生，陌生得像是一年多以前，那个晚上的样子。

 

“没有...没有在一起。” 心底的隐疾似乎又被暴露在了阳光之下。他声音发颤，能否认的却只有这个部分。抓着门把的手指用力到发白，他知道自己无路可逃了。

 

“没有在一起，就能亲密到这种程度？你知道他对你有怎样的心思吧，他都那么明白地说出来了。你纵容他带着这种心思，对你为所欲为，还把这种关系，称为‘没有在一起’？” 吴磊太过在意这句否认，而错过了更关键的部分。“哥哥还有多少，没有在一起的，这样的好朋友。”

 

“不是！” 有些着急地提高了音量，小幅度地扭动挣扎。他需要看着吴磊的眼睛，这样完全无法读懂的吴磊，让他害怕。只是他从来对自己的性吸引力毫无自觉，所以也不知道自己完成了多么色情的引诱。

 

吴磊几乎要这里直接上了他。压制着，粗暴地，深深插进去，顶得人一下一下撞在门上。然而那个问题，他必须要问清楚。“所以这个欧豪，还真是很特别了？” 他问得咬牙切齿，“你唯一的，戴着同样款式的耳钉，可以把你抱在怀里用最下流的方式触碰你，却没有在一起的，朋友？”

 

刘昊然努力思索着如何简单且准确地回答这个问题，然后因为回忆起的前因后果羞耻不已。和欧豪的相处时间里他犯下了太多错误，为了修正这些错误，他又制造了更多错误。最让他难以启齿的，是他在情欲面前软弱至极的身体，它让他在面对吴磊的时候极度愧疚，即使自己也不敢去细想愧疚的原因。

 

吴磊靠得太近的呼吸，让思考变得更加困难。

 

于是沉默彻底激怒了吴磊。捉着手腕把人拉进洗手间，压在流理台上。试着反抗，只得到吴磊更为残酷的镇压。柔韧的脊背被压得很低，胸口贴着台面，腰身极度不适地，被凹成了不可思议的漂亮弧度，衣服的下摆因而滑到腰间，露出一小段光裸的皮肤。掐住他的下颚，逼他扬起脖子，白净纤长，被迫承受着舔舐般的目光。镜子清晰地映出他狼狈不堪的姿态，清冽的眼神，以及耳垂上的饰物，和它细碎的闪光。

 

“看到自己的样子了吗？你很喜欢这样吧，带着被打上的烙印，继续无辜地引诱别人。” 

 

带了血污的手指不受控制地，用了过大的力道摩挲他的脸颊，白皙的皮肤瞬间浮出红痕。“你知道我对你做过的事情。身体记得我，却能毫无顾忌地接受别人的爱抚。戴着和别人一对的耳钉，也可以这样乖顺地伏在我身下。谁都可以吗？谁都可以在你身上留下他们的标记，然后又会有别的人来占有你…你就这么欠操吗？只是你谁都不认，你的眼里谁都没有，因为谁都可以。刘昊然，再也没有比你更无情的婊子了。”

 

被压制得生疼，呼吸急促，红了眼眶。刘昊然气得浑身发抖，却没有反驳。他甚至不知道该怎么反驳这样的羞辱。他只能抿紧嘴唇，固执地睁圆了那双黑白分明的眼睛，瞪着镜子里吴磊的脸，，他甚至不敢确信镜中的人影真的是他弟弟。

 

吴磊明白他有多痛，只是暴怒之中，他像是空手握着刀刃，毫无章法地挥动，把两人都割得鲜血淋漓。“你倒是很明白，自己有资本做这样的事情。” 膝盖顶入，强行分开了发颤的双腿，“总是穿得随意又宽松，但谁都看得出来，这双腿，最适合环在人腰上，然后被肏得无法并拢。” 一双手像是想把人捏碎一样从大腿揉到腰腹，衣物在过于凶横的欲望面前起不到丝毫遮挡作用，反而带来比赤身裸体更为浓重的羞耻，徒增了摩擦的瘙痒和疼痛。“你的腰，这样纤细的一把，偏偏柔韧得难以相信，天生就应该被摆弄成各种方便插入的姿势，天生就应该被握着，一下一下往下摁着捅到底，无休无止地套弄着阴茎。”

“你的身体很好看，淫荡地迎合着所有欲求，没有人能抗拒这样直白的勾引。” 吴磊对上了镜中刘昊然驳诘的视线，擦伤的嘴角扯出冰冷又绝望的笑，“是了，还有这样的眼神。你眼里的光。你嘴角的弧度，你亲密又无心的玩笑话，你自以为是的独自承担。你知道自己对别人做了什么吗？你知道你对我做了什么吗？”

将脸埋进他的颈肩，呼吸变得浊重。吴磊的手指碾过他能触到的每一寸皮肤，他一年多不曾好好亲近的身体。“要怎么做才能彻底拥有你？狠狠干你，捅穿你，肏到最深的地方，把你彻底弄坏，让你一辈子都没法忘记。从此你不论和谁上床，都只能想到我。” 几乎被这样的想象诱惑了，吴磊忍无可忍地咬上他的脖子，微微汗湿的，带了纯洁又无助的奶香，“或者给你套上项圈，在你身上刻下我的名字，折断你的腿，锁在家里。这样除了我，就再也不会有别人了吧。” 

 

刘昊然咬着嘴唇忍耐着这一切，泪水慢慢涨满了眼眶，视线被浸泡得一片模糊。他像是在和臆想中的敌人对峙，抱着无用又痛苦的坚持，盯住镜子里陌生的吴磊，痛得不行也不肯眨一下眼睛。

 

“你更喜欢哪种？还是说，都试一遍，也还是不够？” 衣领被一把拉扯开，刘昊然瑟缩了一下，无法阻挡一段奶白的颈肩袒露出来。他肩背纤薄，肩头小巧又圆润，总是站得很挺拔，清风霁月的样子，是回味净爽的清酒，是清脆绵甜的果子。平日里裹得颇为严实，此时被迫露出的过分好看的线条，让人尤为亢奋，想要生吞活剥了他。唇舌的撩拨灵活滚烫，不分轻重的啃咬在绵长的情欲里疼得格外磨人。精致的喉结被含住再用牙齿细细厮磨，颈窝的皮肉被叼住吮吸再用舌头安抚，大快朵颐兼细尝慢品，呼吸唾液汗水和体温黏腻一片。吴磊压制着他，手指探进衣服，狠毒又耐心地，用最色情的伎俩，一点一点地折磨他，膝盖隔着裤子粗鲁地磨蹭着他腿间的嫩肉和性器，任他在痛苦和欢愉的海潮间沉沉浮浮，绵软无力，呼吸凌乱，也不肯出手救他，反而残酷地将他推向更加绝望的境地。

 

一大颗含不住的眼泪砸了下来，接着是又是一大颗。身体的快乐和内心的煎熬割裂着他的感知，刘昊然咬着嘴唇告诉自己不准哭，但酸涩的眼睛无法控制生理性的淌下的泪水。

 

吴磊尝到了眼泪。冰凉的，穿过燃得正旺的情欲和怒火，砸在心脏上。他终于找回了一丝理智。抬起头，有些惊惶地伸手去擦刘昊然的眼泪，却把手上的刚刚凝住的血也化开了，沾在白净的脸上。

 

他把最珍惜的人弄得这么脏。

 

吻他的侧脸，舔掉微咸的眼泪和腥甜的血。吴磊无法不去想，刚刚哥哥就在别人怀里，温顺地配合着别人的亲吻，而不是像现在这样，流着眼泪，把嘴唇咬得破皮。但回过神来以后，他做不到放任自己的怒火，再继续伤害已经痛苦不堪的刘昊然。

 

有些僵硬地松开了钳制，但刘昊然并没有力气站直。他维持着屈辱又痛苦的姿势实在太久，又为了压制眼泪消耗掉了太多体力。像试图站稳的幼鹿一样，他用胳膊支撑着自己，想要起身，动作间肩背的肌骨美得像艺术品。他也本能地想用手臂遮挡狼狈的表情，但终究不允许自己做出这样示弱般的动作。于是最后只能坏掉一样半趴着，祈祷这可怕的惩罚已经结束了。

 

吴磊从背后揽了刘昊然的腰，带他缓缓直起身体，再把人圈进自己怀里。刘昊然的领口歪斜着露出一片鲜嫩的皮肤，上面痕迹像揉碎的桃花。他被欺负惨了，无声地流着眼泪，却强撑着没有在哭。眼角和鼻尖都透着脆弱的红，衬得皮肤透明一般白皙。

 

吴磊凝视着镜子里的刘昊然，附在他耳边放柔了声音，语气陌生，沉重又飘忽，既有疏离又有火焰。他像是想说给他听，又像是在自言自语。

“看到了吗。这么漂亮，又这么不设防。”  
“吸引着每个人，又残忍地，给了每个人难以僭越的温柔。”  
“所以想要破坏，想要留下痕迹，想要把你的一切占为己有。”  
“越是靠近，越是无法自拔。我比谁都清楚。”  
“我也比谁都无法忍受，别人对你抱有同样的念头。”  
“但你不在乎。”  
“平时回复我的信息，总是很快。但这次因为他，完全忘记了我。”

手指引导着被眼泪弄湿的下颚，让他转过脸来，看着自己。

“几十个电话，你都没接到。那些你没读到的短信，想知道是什么吗？”

在地铁上无法播出电话的时候，他焦虑地盯了那些讯息太久，无意识地记住了每行字句。他深深看着刘昊然，每句话都像从心底最柔软隐秘的地方生出。

“哥，你在做什么？”  
“很忙吗？”  
“你在哪里？”  
“刘昊然，说话。”  
“为什么不接电话？”  
“发生什么事了？”  
“我来找你。”  
“刘昊然，我很担心。”  
“如果可以，真的不想让你搬出去住。”  
“我想一直看着你。”  
“刘昊然。”  
“刘昊然。”  
“刘昊然。”  
“刘昊然。”  
“刘昊然...”

 

吴磊一声声念着他的名字，带着近乎病态的爱慕和占有欲。他的眼神里满是不安，但他凑近时，坚定得无法阻挡。他第一次，在哥哥看着他的时候，吻了他。鼻息交缠，最后一声名字叹息一般消散了两人唇间。刘昊然在被吻住的时候，终于放弃般闭上了眼睛，太多忍了太久的眼泪，顺着脸颊畅快地滑落下来。对方的唇上，有血有蜜，柔软得让人怀念，仿佛他们天生就应该亲吻彼此。

 

“看到我好吗。” 吴磊咬着他的下唇，声音有些含糊。刘昊然不确定自己是不是真的听到他说话了，因为就像接下来那句轻柔的带了深深渴求的句子，一切言语和情绪似乎都通过他们相贴的嘴唇，直接传到了心脏最深的地方，“看到我，然后让我一直看着你。”

 

===TBC===


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 基本都是肉  
> \- 希望没有太腻  
> \- 强行结尾  
> \- 希望不会被嫌弃_(:3

CH5

 

刘昊然不擅长对付吴磊，尤其是现在。

 

他曾经强硬地监督吴磊写作业，再毫无保留地夸奖弟弟拿到的高分；他在晚上十一点准时不近人情地把人赶去睡觉，但在那之前一定会为吴磊热一杯温度刚好牛奶；他铁腕地逼吴磊吃掉炖汤里的红枣和枸杞，然后在隔天给他做他喜欢的糖醋小排。他一手小鞭子一手蜜糖地把吴磊养成了现在这样出色的样子，然后他发现自己无法对付吴磊了。

 

他纵容了他情窦初开的逾矩，宽宥了他走火入魔的羞辱，最后接受了他的爱。

 

吴磊摁在后腰的掌心很烫，扶在后脑的手指纠缠着他柔软的黑发。刘昊然被揉进结实的怀抱里，在抵死缠绵的呼吸和亲吻间，薄汗微透，心脏酥麻。他唇形温柔，下唇稍稍丰润些，尝起来甜如软糖。舌尖怯生生的，浅探轻舐时无措地躲闪，又被引诱着媚好，懵懂风流。发丝间的手指稍稍施力，逼了他仰起脸来，颌线清瘦秀气，薄薄的皮肉耐不住啃咬，舔弄一会儿就红得要透出血来。腰间一凉，刘昊然下意识瞥向镜中，吴磊手指灵活，只需一挑，就毫不费力探入了他宽松的长裤。红了脸移开视线，却更鲜明地感知了吴磊的指尖，在臀尖摁弹几下，游走到内裤的边缘，轻巧一勾，织物的边线勒得一团腻白臀肉饱胀圆润。指间尽是温软，盈盈的颇为弹手，于是抓揉时不由使了些力，刘昊然痛得皮肉一紧，又被舔吻侧颈的唇舌撩得酥了身子，倚在吴磊怀里细细发抖。搓摩了一阵，臀肉红了一片，刘昊然正湿着眼角寻思怎么喊吴磊停下，轻薄他的手指，已坦然地摸到双臀间，拨弄两下就往肉缝里探去。 

 

刘昊然的危机意识瞬间爆发，“这里...不行！” 在今天之前，他都自认性向笔直，根本没有做好这种准备。他可以试着一点一点接受亲昵的举动，但做到吴磊想要的这种程度，被触碰这里，他甚至不敢想象。

 

可是吴磊已经不愿再等了。刘昊然太过吸引人，又太容易被抢走。自己需要在还来得及的时候，占有他，截住这些伸向他的欲念丛生的纷杂渴望。

 

于是真诚地注视着刘昊然，摆出一脸听懂了的乖巧表情，“好，不在这里做。” 然后在他反驳之前，把人拉出洗手间，推进寝室。 

 

刘昊然明白吴磊是在故意曲解他的话，却又难以理论，于是退了一步，做出了堪称丧权辱国的妥协，“回家再做不行吗？”

 

吴磊盯着他，眼睛很亮，“好啊，回家再做几次？”

 

刘昊然想打人。但是他打不过吴磊。

 

这在现在的情境里再分明不过。刘昊然抬手阻挡，推吴磊不动，便本能地张口，咬住了吴磊伸过来的小臂，想逼退他。只是吴磊完全不在意这种程度的痛，他任由刘昊然认真地龇着小虎牙，叼着他的手臂，没被防御住的另一只手揽了刘昊然纤薄的肩膀，将他抵到床边。吴磊有着近乎变态的占有欲，即使带些恶意地要征用别人的床，也不愿意别人的私人物品碰到哥哥的身体。于是单手扯了刘昊然挂在床头的实验室备用白大褂，往床上丢去，再把人摁进铺开了的衣服。

 

双脚暂且能接触地面，但刘昊然并未因此获得丝毫安全感。因为吴磊站在他的双腿间，俯身时投下的阴影，将他完全地罩住了。吴磊骨节分明的手指还包裹着他的肩头，横在他唇齿间的小臂非但没有受制于人的意思，反而有种堵了他嘴巴不让他发出声音的凌辱感。于是泄愤般磨了磨牙，然后松了口，软软的嘴唇贴着不深不浅的牙印，像是不自觉的讨好。

 

“你自找的。” 吴磊这么说着，埋头咬上他的胸脯。

 

T恤布料柔软轻薄，平躺时熨贴地显出他胸口匀称饱满的弧度，和两点小小的，温柔无辜的凸起。牙齿陷入弹性极好的胸肉，再拖拽着布料犁过细嫩的肌肤，痛得尖锐且痒得磨人，刘昊然一声尖叫被结实的小臂堵回喉咙，只剩惊恐又屈辱的鼻音。牙尖刮擦过小巧的乳尖，激得身体骤然弹起又无力地软倒下去，几番蹂躏下来，乳头已经被玩弄得胀起，俏倬地顶着那片湿透的衣料，再被唇舌欺负得变本加厉。他的T恤闻起来还有未散尽的实验室消毒水的气味，让吴磊想起刘昊然跟着欧豪走进主楼时，自己被一个人留下的绝望。于是颇为不悦地埋头，鼻尖抵开些之前被扯得变形的衣领，过于用力地咬了半裸的嫩白胸脯吞吃，烫人的舌头跟着施力舔舐，衣领边缘半露的肌肤也被偷尝得濡浃一片。刘昊然双手尽力推拒着他强硬的手臂，含水的眸子愤然瞪着吴磊，含混不清的哀叫调不成调。

 

想要听到更多声音。想要得到他的全部。

 

吴磊撤了手臂，刘昊然立刻试图逃开。不置可否地捉了踢向自己的细瘦脚踝，吴磊开始拆属于他的礼物。剥去鞋袜，把宽松的裤脚胡乱往上推去，白皙圆润的脚趾紧张地蜷起，纤瘦的足弓弧度优雅，脚背细嫩的薄皮下隐隐透出点静脉的青色。脚踝内侧细白的皮肤下，浅浅浮着一道青筋，在球场上奔跑跳跃时绷得尤其性感，用拇指蹭过能感觉到一点生机勃勃的弹性。握着脚踝，拇指稍一搓揉，踝骨处的薄皮就被蹭得发红。沿着修长白净的小腿，一路舔过，光润又紧致，蛊惑着人留几枚牙印。挣扎只能让圈在脚踝的手指收得更紧，零零落落却无比认真的劝说，混了脱口而出的细碎呻吟，吴磊只当是助兴。吻到膝头时被挡了去路，手指可以钻入堆叠的布料，搔刮敏感的膝窝，唇舌却尝不着分毫了，于是吴磊去褪他的裤子。刘昊然手脚并用地抵抗，又被以暴制暴地制服。吴磊的双手几乎可以将刘昊然细白的腰肢整个圈住，蜜色的手指还带着刮擦出的创口，现在这双手握着他的腰，将他狠狠按在床上，在他过于敏感的皮肤上留下重重指痕，唇齿配合着拆开他裤子上的纽扣拉链，鼻息热乎乎地扑在他的小腹。

 

“你他妈还未成年啊！” 刘昊然终于崩溃地喊出了这句话。

 

“所以呢。想找个成年人给你开苞吗。你敢？” 忽然想到了什么，吴磊的表情变得非常阴沉，“...和那家伙做过了？”

 

“没有。” 刘昊然生怕答得慢了又被他往死里糟蹋。

 

“那正好。” 吴磊朝他一笑，是会让无数姑娘小鹿乱撞的明朗慧黠，“我比他年轻，比他强壮。肯定能把你肏得特别舒服。”

 

刘昊然欲哭无泪，言语无法沟通，身体又无力对抗，他是真的没办法对付吴磊。即使固执地抓着吴磊的手，也不能阻挡他做他想做的事情，反而受刑一样过于具体地感知了自己如何被一点一点剥光。

 

刘昊然现在的样子很像一年前的那个时候，只是更清瘦了些。宽松的T恤罩着少年春笋一样鲜嫩灵秀的身体，下摆搭在大腿，欲遮还羞。吴磊无数次地梦到那个晚上，苦涩又旖旎。现在，刘昊然真切地躺在自己身下，因为羞耻想要屈起一双光裸纤瘦的长腿，蜷缩起来，又因为这个动作除了暴露圆润的臀部曲线，并不能遮掩分毫，而悲愤地躺平。他的双腿不自觉地绞动，试图夹着T恤的下摆往下蹭，遮挡不曾在灯光下被人这样盯着看的双腿，又因此让沾了唾液的湿凉布料反复磨过他立起的娇嫩乳尖。又痒又痛，他咬着嘴唇强自忍着不愿出声。

 

于是手指探入他腻滑的腿间，强硬又缓慢地，一点一点把T恤的下摆扯了出来，布料皱皱的浸透了他腿间的温度。双腿夹得太紧，贴着布料的嫩肉，因为扯动，微微地被挤压得变了形状。明明纤瘦得很，摸起来却这样圆润。提着衣角往上掀开，少年的体温和奶香没了遮挡，着把空气都变得温热微醺。刘昊然的运动强度还不足以生出太多肌肉，隐约的马甲线很有少年感。吴磊低头，舌尖沿着刘昊然腹部浅浅的中线，从肚脐吮吻到了胸口，那里一片不规则的红痕像是散落的花瓣，乳尖沾了水光，红肿得带了点透明感。

 

“我的。” 吴磊的声音很低，脱口而出脑中最强烈的念头。

 

刘昊然抬起胳膊挡在眼睛上，因为这话，面颊烧红，不敢去看吴磊的脸。视觉的暂缺，赤裸的身体上游走的灼热视线，和腿间吴磊牛仔裤的粗糙触感，愈发鲜明。他的脑子里清楚地浮现出吴磊现在的样子。衣着整齐得让人恼怒，淤青和擦伤无损吴磊的耀眼，或者不如说，这些伤痕，很衬他下颚的浅沟，让他还有些孩子气的脸，变得更加野性而且有侵略性。他的眉眼漂亮又英气，深深盯住你时，仿佛世界上的一切都不复存在了，你也再无去处，除了他赐予你的乐园。

 

抬手的动作毫无防备地露出了腋下的皮肤，光洁白皙。吴磊盯着那一片嫩肉，想到无数次装作不经意看进他宽大的袖口或者宽松的背心，然后口干舌燥的感觉，想着这处大概可以算是刘昊然的绝对领域之一。忍不住凑近，他甚至没什么机会在人睡着的时候碰这里。捉了两只手腕交叠着拉过头顶，又往他嘴里塞入三根手指，吴磊侧过头，亲吻那片细腻的皮肤。被迫抬手被拉伸了肌肉，陷下去的那处间沟，很是诱人，反复舔吮轻咬，能尝到淡淡的奶味，透过清爽的皮肤蒸腾出来。想要把他欺侮得更厉害，在这片白净隐秘的皮肤上烙下数枚久久不褪的艳红吻痕。于是吴磊这么做了。刘昊然近乎崩溃，这里极其敏感，侵袭又过于粗暴，激烈的快感和痛苦一起击中了他，连带着极度强烈的羞耻感。然而他无法挣脱吴磊的钳制，他甚至连尖叫都做不到，混乱中他只能呜咽着，用舌头徒劳地推拒着吴磊的手指，它们正模拟着交合的姿态在他口中抽插搅动，捉着软热的舌头逗弄，捣出暧昧粘稠的水声。

 

吴磊终于放过他时，刘昊然已经失了神，星眸朦胧，吐息浓艳。抽出手指，黏连的晶莹涎液，在他的指尖和刘昊然殷红的唇瓣间，牵了极细的线。稍稍抬起他的腿，湿润的手指滑过饱满的臀肉，终于摁在私密的入口处。吴磊做过很多功课，却并没有真正开发过刘昊然，毕竟那些睡梦中的轻薄，他连痕迹都不敢留下。试着挤进一第一个指节，从未被入侵过的小口紧窄得寸步难行。刘昊然白了脸色，却在好几秒之后才发出痛呼。大概是小时候常常独自强撑，他对痛觉的反应颇为迟缓，即使当即就疼得不行，还是习惯忍过一小段时间才哭出来。吴磊看得略觉心疼，凑过去吻他，衔了他刚刚被玩得艳红的舌头逗弄着安抚。刘昊然被亲得迷迷糊糊，特别舒服，伸了双臂勾住吴磊的脖子，露着小虎牙一脸傻笑，迷蒙又满足。他的身体无法拒绝欲望，三两下就软得酥融难动，任人温香软玉的抱了满怀。然而他的后穴又过于青涩，手指稍动就为陌生的疼痛的恐慄不已，颤钦钦的苦着脸想跑。吴磊就在氤氲满室的旖旎和艰难无比的扪弄之间天人交战，努力地塞入更多手指，把人准备得熟软易操。刘昊然不谙世事似的扬着下巴索求着更多欢愉和风露，又扭着身子逃避着进犯的手指，放浪又皎洁，贪欢又矜持，吴磊简直要被逼得失了理智。

 

总算能勉强容纳三个指头的时候，吴磊已经忍到了极限。还没找到传说中的敏感点，吴磊想道，啊，不管了，反正凭他的尺寸总能捅得到。将肉棒圆润的龟头抵在瑟缩的穴口，沉身用力插了进去。这一定就是，让人甘愿为之枯了骨髓的风月桃源了。吴磊心旌摇曳，酣然长叹。怀中肖想多年的人皓体呈露，又是这样的紧致湿热，夹得他欲仙欲死，极是亢奋。虽然略感疼痛，毕竟三个指头太过谦虚，但这样身处天堂般的舒爽，令他血液翻涌，只想继续往前推到底，让整个阴茎都被烫人的肉壁紧紧箍住。

 

只是刘昊然所感受到的疼痛，要难捱得多。他被生生撕裂一样的痛楚逼得不停抽气，脸上血色尽失，几秒钟后，他气若游丝地发出了凄然的哀叫，“别再动了...” 鬓角被冷汗浸透，“痛。会死的。” 吴磊心里一惊，探手在两人交合的地方摸了一把，真的沾到了粘稠的血，虽然并不多。“你到底会不会，” 刘昊然平时说话字正腔圆，被逼急了会带出委屈的黏糊糊的小鼻音，就像现在这样，“不会就出去吧，别再做了。” 吴磊深深地呼吸，被这绵软的哀求和不自知的挑衅撩得兽性大发，他太想握着纤腰把人插得魂飞魄散，证明自己是“会的”，但最后还是决定耐着性子把人撩拨得再松软些。于是上下其手，四处摩挲，他在身下浅浅地皱着眉头颤抖，半推半就地承受。刘昊然的身上尽是折磨人的反差，面容清朗秋水为神，身体却旖旎生香，然而明明已是情动，又如此青涩，不堪欢爱，一如刘昊然现在偏过的侧脸，线条干净秀气，耳垂上是和他格格不入但是反差诱人的耳钉...吴磊停了下来，心头火起。他到底为什么让这东西留到了现在。

 

立即抬手去取他耳钉，突然的贴近让阴茎又往里埋了一点，两人皆是一声闷哼。吴磊的手指很灵活，只是现在两人都心猿意马气息不匀，摘下耳钉时还是弄出了血。想也没想，他含住了沁血的耳垂，舌尖卷去血珠，再咽下这腥甜。刘昊然的一切他都想要占有。

 

“你别...刚刚欧豪穿完孔擦过药的。” 刘昊然不是很确定药物的成分，软着声音想阻止吴磊。

 

“担心我中毒？” 心头的火苗燃得更盛。他居然还敢提那件事。含着自己插了一半的东西，他居然还敢记着别的男人。“比起这个，你不如担心一下自己，会不会被操死。” 

 

吴磊比刘昊然更熟悉他的身体，他再清楚不过如何把刘昊然逼得丢盔弃甲，任人施为。不再怜惜地啮咬他薄薄的耳廓，唇舌咂嘬他耳垂的软肉吮了他的血，再把化了满口的潮热的血腥气儿吹在他耳朵上。他的指尖一路狎昵捏掐，少年霞骨雪肌，不胜抚弄，腰肢酥透，最适掌中一握轻薄亵玩，再也无法逃离这云雨樊笼。和绵雨似的温存并不相称的，是强势又凶蛮的插入。刘昊然被爱抚得情迷意乱，又被阴茎捅得零落欲折，乐在其中又痛到极点，喉间压不住断断续续的泣音和柔软的嘤咛，稍一放松便被插得更深，然而咬得紧了，阴茎上血管的脉动都疼得他几乎要落泪。点漆似的眸子水光潋滟，双唇半开着艰难地喘息，唇瓣艳红，一点舌尖探了出来，小虎牙懵懂又无邪。吴磊腰跨狠狠一沉，将自己完全送入，重重地顶到了底。耳垂上的血痕被彻底舔食干净了，只是被撑到极限的穴口，又落了血滴。

 

没法再忍了。手掌贴着柔滑如脂的臀下稍一用力，一条长腿被架在了肩上，吴磊低头深深吻住吐息灼热的唇瓣，借了一点血液的润滑，大力冲撞起来。这样紧又这样烫，层层媚肉被挤轧得花翻露蒂，不情不愿地吮嘬他坚硬的肉棒， 汩汩有声。刘昊然生了一张淡白梨花似的面庞，里边竟是这样销魂荡魄。他为这灭顶的快感如痴如醉，完全忘掉了留心过的种种技巧花式，只知道红着眼把人往死里操。细长的腰肢，沾了薄汗一片腻滑，几乎抓握不住，几下抽插就把人顶弄得移了位。于是手上更是用力，掐出一片暴虐的指痕，侵犯得也更是狠戾，像是要把他钉死在肉棒上。尝过了全根没入的滋味，吴磊食髓知味，只想每一下都插到最深，让刘昊然痉挛着哭泣。下身是公狗一样没轻没重的进犯，双手揉弄着腻玉似的身体，唇舌牙齿也没放过任何一寸肌肤，肩上绷紧的修长小腿，透出血管颜色的细嫩手腕，小小的乳头被舔吮扯弄，啧啧的声响混着抽插带出的水声，格外淫靡。

 

没有比刘昊然更适合白色的人了，吴磊近乎痴迷地，盯着刘昊然躺在铺开的实验服上辗转着呻吟，腕白肤红，汗透肌体，情欲裹挟着，像是沾了露水的柳枝，被死白的布料一衬尤为生动。他的眉目干净出尘，骨头倔强可偏偏面上温柔快乐得很，遥不可及又让人心生向往。可他又容易出汗，一出汗就带了独特的奶香，引诱着人把他拽入凡尘，让清风沾染浊醪。没有人见过他现在样子。吴磊几乎可以想象，刘昊然平时就穿着这件白大褂，神色认真地穿梭在仪器药品间，步履轻盈，衣角翻飞，袖子有时会被挽起，露出一段骨感皓白的手腕。会有多少人会被他身长玉立飞扬洒脱的模样吸引，用尽借口接近他，只为在他的眼眸中停留一秒，贪慕他唇角扬起时和煦的光彩。

 

“我的。” 没有人见过他现在的样子，除了我。眼神迷离，唇红齿白，锁骨颈线绷成脆弱又淫乱的样子，莹润的肩头想要迎合又不堪承欢，白净赤裸的身子汗湿着乱红一片，全是他留下的指印咬痕，躺倒在许多人目光追随过的白衣上，小穴死死咬着自己粗大的阴茎，娇嫩的性器半勃地蹭在自己紧实的腹肌上，被操得失了魂魄。我的。

 

这个认知刺激了吴磊的心神。少年初次开荤，怀里的尤物又渴慕了太久，一时竟没忍得住。刘昊然刚刚适应了疼痛，正被操弄得氤氳透骨，就被吴磊摁着，阴茎深埋着浓浓地射了一肚子。于是略微困惑，昏昏沉沉，口不择言，用软软的鼻音哼唧着问了句，“这算是操死了么？”

 

吴磊气结，这人果然还是不要说话，就只被插得嗯嗯啊啊才好。“你他妈等着。” 

 

吴磊力气挺大，就着还没软下去的肉棒插着刘昊然的姿势，把人翻了个个儿，舔了舔背上一小块奶白的皮肉。少年精神极好，刚刚射完的性器被这一下过于鲜明的挤压激得胀大几分，磨蹭几下就又能操人了。刘昊然疼得一激灵，后知后觉地尖叫着回了神。

 

阳台上快要抽完一包烟的欧豪听到这声尖叫，不由担心。抬手敲了敲玻璃，“昊然，你还好吗？要我做什么？”

 

吴磊挑了挑眉，肉棒顶得更深，语气不善，“昊然？”

 

不然呢，昊yan吗。刘昊然内心崩溃，在反抗失败任人鱼肉了这么久之后，他终于因为疼痛回神，然后清晰地意识到：自己，被弟弟，摁在室友的床上，操了。人类的羞耻心战胜了一切，他居然挣扎着爬出了吴磊的禁锢。只是这一下动作太大，也掀了欧豪的枕头。枕头下塞了几只避孕套。

 

刘昊然眼前一黑，再次感觉到吴磊熟悉的低气压。现在不跑真的要被操死。

 

慌不择路，长腿一跨，还没在地上站稳，就腿脚一软连带着屁股疼，差点摔在地上。好在刘昊然反应向来很快，手臂一伸，捞住了通向上铺的爬梯。本来就不知道该往哪逃，于是本能地抬了发抖的腿，踩了梯子就想往上爬。

 

吴磊觉得自家哥哥大概是某种小动物成精。反应敏捷，对被窝谜之执着，好像钻进睡觉的巢穴就安全无虞了似的。然而未及他因此发笑，视线和注意力，就被伸展的漂亮肌骨吸引了去。修长的后颈，乌黑柔软的碎发，蝴蝶骨，脊背中央的凹槽，紧致柔和的肌肉线条，一小枚自己刚刚咬出来的红痕。身上没有多少肉所以屁股也说不上特别翘，就是弧度圆润乖巧，白皙软嫩，看着想揉。修长纤细的双腿之间，自己刚刚灌进去的浆液混着被插入时流的血，红红白白的，缓缓往下淌。

 

明明没有力气攀爬了，还在不断尝试，并没有意识到，这徒劳的努力，只会暴露这样毫无防备的身体。

 

沉着脸走到他身后，揽过他的腰往下一摁，顶开略微红肿的穴口和被摩擦得滚热的肠壁，将整个肉棒直接捅了进去。终于回来了，吴磊仰头轻轻舒了口气，他觉得自己大概已经上瘾了，一刻也无法离开这温软的身体。

 

“啊啊啊吴磊我操你...” 刘昊然被这一下激得眼泪都出来了，只是未及喊完，就被吴磊急不可耐的抽插顶得失了声。

 

“你倒是看看，谁在操谁呢。” 吴磊将他踩在梯子上的腿揽高，大腿贴着赤裸的胸腹，小腿挂在自己的臂弯，压在梯子上，一下一下捅得又深又狠，任他柔软的胸脯被一截金属横杆压出一道红痕，“不如叫得再大声些？外边那个人可是很担心你啊，从刚刚开始，就一直在喊你。”

 

“吴磊你别...呜！” 这个姿势被进得过于深了，变化的角度也使得某处敏感得吓人的地方被蹭到，于是声音都变了调。

 

“我喜欢听你，这样叫我的名字。” 吴磊蜜色的结实手臂横在他柔软白皙的小腹，占有的意味无比浓重。他捕捉到了怀中身体的忽然紧绷，还有那声称得上娇媚的尾音，大致也明白了接下来该怎么做。

 

已经射过一回，现在吴磊相当耐得住刺激，可以变着法儿折磨人。他肩宽腰窄，动起来很是凶猛，像是发情的兽类。大开大合地撞击那处，会逼得人哀叫连连，又浅又快地让阴茎不断碾着敏感点来回磨蹭，会让人软了身子，落进自己怀里，又被插得更深。刘昊然咬了嘴唇也无法忍住绵软的鼻音，被忽然顶得狠了，便只能仰了脖子任由娇脆的惊叫脱口而出。吴磊换着角度和节奏，不停地操他，双手握住已经遍布指痕的腰肢往上抬起，再重重摁下，又稳又凶，没有一丝怜悯，所有的挣扎都被封死在灭顶的肉欲欢愉之中。

 

“你的好室友，准备得这么周全，只怕你睡着了被他操透了都不知道。” 揉捏着他的臀肉，吮舐着他光洁细腻的脊背，拨弄他被咬出一圈齿印的娇软乳晕，极是缠绵，下身却凶狠得如同野兽。刘昊然只能在狂暴的抽插间，哭着摇头，他湿软得一塌糊涂，甚至不知道自己在否认什么。

 

吴磊冲撞得极快，贪得无厌地，想要插得深一些，再深一些，刘昊然只能红着眼角流着泪承受了所有施加在他身上的狂暴欲求，溺水一般大口喘息，酥媚入骨的呻吟流泻而出。小穴艰难地吞吐着过大的肉棒，肉体的撞击里缠了咕吱的水声，臀肉被拍得发红，穴口的精液被捣弄成了黏腻的白沫，又被抽插间溅出的肠液晕开。哭得上气不接下气，不自觉地软了腰肢，一下一下晃着小屁股，刘昊然自己也不知道是在迎合残暴的插入，还是在逃离无法消受的倒凤颠鸾。想要灼热粗大的东西，想要被胀胀的填满，可是他不要被弄坏，不要被顶弄得支离破碎，仿佛永世都会被困在狂浪难穷的春梦里。

 

“我们去问问他，好不好？” 

 

===

 

在那声尖叫之后，欧豪留神地听着房间里的响动。此前动静不大，他也无意偷听，只是尖叫之后，两人似乎不再压制自己的声音。

 

欧豪有些不太敢相信自己听到的。他认得出刘昊然的声音，素来清爽温醇，现在沾了馥郁的爱欲，又因为叫唤得累了有些黯哑，一声声无比勾人。

 

用了些力气拍门，他呼喊着刘昊然的名字。他不知道自己等了多久，等到香烟烧到手指，回过神来时，他发现自己正空手握了拳，用力捶在玻璃板上，完全忘记了之前准备好的砸门工具。

 

推拉门的另外一侧，隔了布帘，也有什么撞在了门上。

 

帘子被拉开了一些。欧豪看到刘昊然哭湿的靡丽的脸，和一点莹润赤裸的肩头。刘昊然看向自己的眼睛极是委屈羞愧，然后被身后的吴磊顶得往前一踉，眼中清明的神采也软成了春潮一泓。

 

欧豪不知道自己露出了怎样的表情，而吴磊似乎从他的脸色中得到了满意的答案。

 

他僵在原地，看着吴磊伸手勾了刘昊然的下颚。一对过分好看的兄弟，英俊强势的，清秀温柔的，隔着玻璃在他眼前，交换了一个极其缠绵的亲吻。刘昊然被迫仰起的下巴，在吴磊修长的指间乖巧又漂亮，天鹅般的颈项上，凌乱地印了数枚红痕，喉结无措地起落。他的嘴唇看起来那么适合亲吻，微蹙了眉，任人采撷，鲜妍柔软，一点花酿沾在唇角。两人旖旎相缠的画面太过美好，像是突破了常识，在异常和真实之间，理所应当地生长绽放。

 

吴磊餍足地结束了亲吻，然后冷冷看向欧豪，张口无声地说了句什么。

 

他的口型欧豪看得分明。

 

“我的。”

 

=== 

 

那天过去之后，欧豪很少有机会再和刘昊然说话。刘昊然在请了几天假之后，搬出了宿舍。

 

欧豪有时会想，自己看到的也许是幻觉，毕竟那天吴磊和刘昊然离开以后，寝室里仿佛什么也没发生过，除了被一起带走的刘昊然挂在床头的白大褂，和丢在门边的书包，空气中的蛛丝马迹早已因为大开门扉，消散在夜色中。耳钉还在盒子里，也许他从来没有送出去过。

 

新的学期开始时，他们分别作为助教和学生，在一门大课上遇到。像是为了确认什么，欧豪盯着刘昊然的耳垂打量。刘昊然抬手有些不自然地揉了揉耳朵，礼貌地结束了交谈。欧豪想他也许还是在刘昊然身上留下了痕迹，只是这个痕迹比起刚刚抬手时，手腕处被袖子掩了一半的齿痕，似乎微不足道。

 

吴磊也考到了这所学校，他和刘昊然一起出现时，常常引起骚动。虽然不能公开交往，但他们不再隔着闸机，人群，或者其他任何借口了。

 

吴磊有时会以学术的名义，强行跟着刘昊然蹭课，坐在他身边，静静看他的脸。

 

我的。

 

你吸引着别人目光的一切，你不为人所知的一切。你流汗的夏天，你咬得毛躁的指尖，你唱跑了调子的歌。

 

我的。

 

刘昊然有时会侧过脸对上吴磊的眼神。他总是不擅长对付吴磊。

 

他们的瞳仁里映着对方，唇角偷藏了只有对方能读懂的爱意。

 

 

=== END===


End file.
